No puedo dejar de amarte
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Se reencontraron y cuando se enamoraron decidieron que era su oportunidad, una vez amigos y otra
1. Chapter 1

**No puedo dejar de amarte**

**Capítulo I**

**Cuestionamientos**

Hacía ya varios años que ella se encontraba viviendo en Chicago, después de tantas decisiones difíciles, hoy era un día fresco en primavera, se encontraba en el parque, leyendo un libro y debajo de un árbol.

¡Hola! – saludó el castaño claro.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? – le cuestionó ella bajando el libro y dándole una sonrisa.

Bien gracias, quería invitarte a dar un paseo, ¿puedo? – le pidió permiso para acercarse y tomarle la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Sí, vamos – accedió ella.

¿Has pensado lo que te propuse? – cuestionó abiertamente.

Sí, pero antes quiero saber algo – le comentó ella.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dudas? – increpó él.

No precisamente, una pregunta, ¿ya la olvidaste? – preguntó de pronto haciéndolo reír.

No puedo contestarte afirmativamente – respondió sin mucho movimiento de labios.

¿Aún la amas? – re cuestionó.

Sí, pero no puedo mentirte nunca dejé de amarte – corrigió su postura ante ella.

¿Nunca? – volvió a preguntar.

No nunca, pero mi vida a su lado no fue difícil, era fácil amarla – informó el castaño sonriendo ante la curiosidad de su novia.

¿Qué tan fácil? – no podía dejar de preguntar.

Era una mujer diferente, pero la amé mientras estuvo conmigo – le contó dejándola a la expectativa.

¿Aún la extrañas? – cuestionó nuevamente.

Aún…no sé quizás es como si te preguntara por él. ¿Has dejado de amarlo? – sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido de Candy.

Es un bonito recuerdo – respondió ella sin pensarlo y bajando la mirada para seguir caminando.

Pues lo mismo me pasa a mí – terminó diciendo esto.

Entonces…- inquirió respuesta.

Entonces, ¿qué? – ella pretendía no apresurar la decisión.

Entonces ¿me amas? – preguntó él.

Sí, pero…- se detuvo ante esa pregunta.

Pero ¿qué? ¿Algún problema? – tenía que tener paciencia, eso había aprendido hacia ya dos años cuando su novia murió.

Creo que deberás despedirte de ella, antes de casarnos – sugirió viéndolo detenidamente.

Entonces eso es un sí – se paró en seco y la tomó de la cintura dándole vueltas por los aires.

Sí, a pesar de él y de ella – sonrió y le dijo esto cuando termino por marearla, abrazándose a él.

Entonces lo enfrentaremos – le informó él.

Te amo Candy – susurró en sus labios.

Te amo Archie…- respondió ella fundiéndose en un beso largo y apasionado.

Continuará…

Sé lo que están pensando, pero no se me alteren, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, perdónenme, jojojo! Por cierto, este no va a tener mayor desarrollo literario, es difícil actualizar para este bebé y para el otro bebé, así que lo siento tanto, pero es dedicado a la niña Mai así que échenle la culpa a ella. No te creas Mai, solo se me ocurrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Sorpresa**

Los había observado a lo lejos, era por una casualidad que se había enterado que aquellos dos eran novios, desde hacia tiempo a ambos se les veía demasiado contentos sin causa aparente.

_**- Flash back -**_

Candy tarareaba una canción, iba al trabajo y antes de ello había accedido a que Archie de buenas a primeras la llevara al hospital y que se hubiese mudado a la mansión ya era de sorprenderse, cuando años atrás no había accedido por ningún motivo.

Candy – la llamó cuando se paró detrás de ella.

Sí Albert – respondió afirmativamente mirándolo por el espejo.

Podrías decirme ¿qué ha suscitado estos cambios? – cuestionó el rubio extrañado.

¿Cuáles? – le preguntó ella sonriéndole.

Estos, andas feliz cuando hasta hace poco llorabas por los rincones, te decidiste a aceptar vivir aquí cuando me había cansado de ofrecértelo, hasta te decidiste quién sabe por qué Archie fuera y te dejara en el hospital cuando me ofrecí a hacerlo tantas veces. Dime ¿que sucede? – expuso Albert divertido.

Albert no sucede nada, sólo que me dije: Candy basta de llorar por los rincones de la mansión, basta de vivir lejos de tu padre adoptivo y basta de rehusarte a que te anden paseando desde el trabajo – le enumeró mientras se dirigía al comedor.

¿Paseando? – inquirió él mirándola.

Si, Archie y yo hemos salido varias veces… después del trabajo, no te molesta o sí – cuestionó preocupada.

No claro que no, sabes Candy me da gusto que Archie salga después de lo de Annie – soltó sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

Sí verdad…bueno ¿qué hay de desayuno? – preguntó olvidando ese detalle incómodo.

Pues digamos que lo mismo que siempre alcanzas a comer, Archie no tardará en bajar – se dio la vuelta llegando hasta su lugar en la mesa.

Bueno, Dorothy, sólo fruta y café… - pidió a su gran amiga.

Sólo vas a comer eso, no Candy algo más… sustancioso – sugirió él viendo como su hija se encontraba concentrada en la servilleta que ponía sobre sus piernas.

Bueno Dorothy añade un poco de esa tarta que hiciste ayer – sugirió ella.

No golosinas – protestó Albert

No es golosina, es pan y azúcar, así que ya sabes Dorothy – asintió su amiga sonriendo, encaminándose a la cocina por los alimentos de Candy.

¡Buenos días! – saludo Archie apresurado al comedor.

Buenos días Archie, ahora comerás un par de huevos – ordenó Albert a Candy.

No, con el pan está bien Albert. Hola Archie, ¡buen día! – saludó Candy mientras peleaba con Archie.

Hola Candy, te noto distinta – le sonrió y ella escondió el rostro en su pelea con Albert.

Me estoy haciendo fuerte, con más alimento de lo tradicional – argumentó ella.

¿Qué le añadiste a fruta y café? – cuestionó Archie apenándola.

Un pedazo de tarta, a ver si la animas para que coma huevo u otra cosa – insistió Albert..

Albert ya sabes que Candy suele desayunar poco pero se desmanda en el almuerzo – le dio una oportunidad mientras se reia de ella y le daba otro material del cual reírse a Albert.

Archie no digas eso – lo reprendió.

Jajajajaja ya decía yo, Candy qué escondido lo tenías – comenzó a burlarse un poco sorprendido.

Sólo que a esa hora me da hambre – comentó ella sacándole una sonrisa.

Bueno siendo así, Dorothy dale la tarta – ordenó Albert.

Si joven Albert, en un momento se la doy – dijo poniéndola en una pequeña bolsita para que se llevara el trozo.

Archie sabes ¿por qué Candy, anda feliz? – quiso saber el castaño.

Ni idea Albert, se me hace que no pudiste sacarle nada – comentó sonriendo.

Sólo soy feliz, puedes conformarte – instó ella.

Algún día lo sabré – advirtió él sin darse por vencido.

Candy vámonos es tarde, no llegarás a tu turno – le dijo apresurándola pues ya era un poco tarde.

Si voy, espera la tarta, me la voy comiendo – la agarró y destapó, comiendo el primer bocado.

Jajajajaja algo se te olvidaba, Candy creo que se te olvidó otra cosa – le informó soltando una carcajada más.

¿Cuál? – respondió sin tragar el bocado.

Tu cofia y la gabardina – señaló hacia el sillón donde se encontraban colocadas.

Es cierto, Albert esta me la pagarás – sonrió y le enseño la lengua cuando hubo pasado el trozo de pan y había tomado un poco de café.

Jajajajaja que les vaya bien y no lleguen tarde – les pidió el rubio.

Aprisa Candy, vamos tarde – la apuró y ayudó a entrar al auto, cerrándole la puerta y dirigiéndose al hospital sin demora.

Ya voy – dijo una vez arriba.

Algunas veces me pregunto ¿por qué se le hace tarde a Candy? Si se levanta antes que todos nosotros – cuestionó en voz alta.

Bueno es que la señorita siempre anda corriendo – le informó Dorothy.

No Dorothy, esta casa se llenará de amor en muy poco tiempo – sonrió Albert y dándole un gran abrazo.

¿Por qué lo dice joven Albert? – cuestionó ya que no entendía ni media palabra.

Porque ese par están enamorados, no lo puedo creer, cómo no me di cuenta antes y sé cómo averiguarlo – le dijo a ella, sin decir que era lo que planeaba.

Albert salió de la mansión y se fue directamente a la oficina, dio algunas órdenes y salió por la puerta trasera, se escondió entre los autos de la compañía y justo antes del medio día vio salir a Archie vestido casualmente, cuando horas antes se encontraba ataviado con traje. Con una sonrisa en los labios y de pronto pasó a su lado sin verlo, se subió a su coche, Albert se apresuró y en la esquina se encontraba George, quien le abrió la puerta a Albert para después seguirlo hacia donde se dirigía y con quién.

No pensará sorprenderlos – lo reprendió.

¿Me crees capaz George? – le respondió mirándolo.

Mejor no preguntes – sugirió el castaño viendo como a Albert ya se le habían pegado las costumbres de su hija.

Hola Candy – saludó Archie.

Archie… - la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. Hace tiempo que no venías.

No me lo imaginaba tan avanzado – susurró Albert.

¿Por qué no esperas más tiempo? – sugirió George nuevamente.

No lo puedo creer George, no me han dicho nada – susurraba cambiando su tono a uno menos escéptico.

Bueno Albert, es difícil no lo crees, primero la señorita Annie que en paz descanse; luego el joven Terry, los Leagan, la tía abuela, creo que es difícil – argumentó el castaño la grande lista de pareceres.

George ya entendí – le dio una mirada de advertencia. Pero mira, cualquiera puede verlos – comenzó a salir del auto.

En serio – George lo detuvo del brazo.

Bueno no, ven George vamos a seguirlos a pie – lo jaló sacándolo del auto y comenzando a seguirlos.

Pero Albert, es impropio – protestó el castaño.

Eso es impropio – le comentó mientras aquellos dos se besaban como si no fuesen a verse nunca más, después se soltaron y se encaminaron hasta el parque.

Bueno de hecho es… Archie – comentó George un poco apenado.

Con mi Candy – protestó el rubio.

Desde ¿cuando eres sobreprotector? – cuestionó George divertido.

Desde que veo eso, apúrate que nos pueden ver – jaló a George del brazo y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

No estoy de acuerdo – protestó George.

Mira se detienen en el parque – susurró estando al pendiente de lo que hacían.

Ven observemos que pasa – susurró.

Archie, ¿qué vamos a comer hoy? – cuestionó Candy con mirada enamorada y cobijándose con los brazos de Archie.

¡A ti! – le sonrió él y volviéndola a besar delicadamente en el cuello.

Archie, jajaja me haces cosquillas, sabes te extrañé – lo miró sonriéndole.

Ah sí pues no me dijiste eso en la mañana – le reclamó.

Tú comenzaste, además de decirle a Albert que soy una glotona no fue buena idea – ahora era ella la que le reclamaba.

Pero lo eres mi amor – le respondió él cobijándola aún más.

Archie, ¿cuándo le vamos a decir a Albert? – le cuestionó ansiosamente.

Decirme ¿qué Candy? – preguntó cómo energúmeno el rubio.

Albert, ¿qué demonios? – soltó un insultó al verse sorprendidos.

Archie cuida ese lenguaje delante de Candy – lo reprendió dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

Lo siento, no te…- se disculpó Archie mientras Candy se levantaba de sus piernas donde se encontraba sentada momentos antes.

Candy me podrías decir desde ¿cuándo sucede esto? – cuestionó furioso.

Albert yo…- comenzó a decir Candy.

Ninguno de los dos me va a decir nada – al ver el mutismo de ambos Albert decidió hablar.

¿Qué pena…? Albert yo – Archie quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir.

No Archie, acaso no confían en mí, ninguno de los dos me consideró – reclamaba.

Espera Albert, Candy y yo somos novios desde hace unos cuantos días – informó cuando Albert estaba a punto de marcharse, lo que al rubio le parecía algo cómico a ellos se les estaba haciendo incómodo.

Y ¿antes de eso? – apuró la confesión.

Solo salíamos, como amigos… - sonrió y tomó la mano de Candy.

Y ¿Annie? – cuestionó tajante.

Debo continuar adelante – respondió Archie, firme y sereno.

Y ¿Terry? – volteo a ver a Candy.

Él es un buen recuerdo, pero ya no lo amo más – respondió ella viendo los ojos de Archie.

Se han detenido a pensar ustedes dos, ¿qué pensarán los demás? – contento con sus respuestas se atrevió a preguntar.

No tienen nada que pensar, amo a Candy y no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación a nadie – le dijo él.

¿Menos a mi Archie? – cuestionó Albert.

No Albert, menos a ti, lo siento – se disculpó mirando a otro lado.

Y ¿tú Candy? – cuestionó Albert nuevamente.

También lo amo – agregó ella.

Pues no sabes qué siento aquí, alguno de los dos puede dejar de pensar en sí mismos – debía seguir con el interrogatorio para no levantar sospechas.

No pensamos en nosotros, pensamos en nuestro amor, alguien puede dejar de pensar en lo que debemos y no en lo que sentimos – cuestionó gritándoselo a Albert.

Eso es muchachos, no saben qué feliz me siento, la verdad es que no podía creerlo, sólo estoy feliz, ¿ustedes no? – comentó impresionándolos un tanto.

Albert…- lo llamó Candy sin entenderlo.

De ¿que se sorprenden? Me encanta verlos juntos. Pero aún no deben darle la noticia a los demás, no estaría muy bien – sugirió él divertido.

Joven Albert – lo llamó George.

¿Qué pasa George? – sonrió al verlo.

Debemos irnos – le informó el castaño mayor.

Sí, espera George, chicos ¿por qué se han quedado sin habla? – preguntó extrañado.

Albert, ¿estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupada.

Si un poco sorprendido quizás, pero bien. Chicos no sientan pena ni miedo, hoy me he dado cuenta de algo nuevo, me siento feliz de que por fin hagan lo que sientan, no más decisiones tontas, saben han madurado – les hizo saber a los jóvenes.

Gracias Albert, ¿te quedas a almorzar? – le pidió Archie.

Otro día, en realidad tengo una junta en media hora – checó su reloj.

Albert, quiero decirte que…- intentó agregar algo más.

Bueno los veo después – se despidió.

Albert, gracias – cuando hubo volteado Candy se echó en sus brazos, sonriente de felicidad.

De qué pequeña, sólo una cosa – pidió ella.

¿Qué cosa Albert? – preguntaron al unísono.

No más besos de esos en vía pública – les recomendó.

Nos viste, ay qué pena – Candy escondió su rostro en el pecho de Archie, lo que ocasionó las carcajadas de los hombres ahí presentes.

Albert te estás pasando, no la he visto por dos días – reclamó Archie.

En serio, entonces quién te lleva y te trae – se burló él.

Me refiero a que no la he visto en los almuerzos – aclaró el castaño menor.

Conservarás nuestro secreto – le pidió Candy.

No sé, quizás le diga sólo a la tía abuela – tomó su barbilla con los dedos pensando un poco en la posibilidad.

Pero Albert… - protestó Candy.

Jajajaja no chicos, no les diré nada a nadie, pero sin antes prometerme que almorzarán de vez en cuando conmigo – les hizo prometérselo.

Lo prometemos – le dijeron a la par.

Bueno luego los veo chicos – se despidió corriendo hacia el auto. Adiós, Archie te veo al terminar la junta.

¡Ufff que cerca estuvimos! – se dejaron caer en el pasto.

Candy – la llamó.

Dime – le respondió ella.

Hoy ¿te he dicho que te amo? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Creo que no – disimulo una sonrisa.

Te amo Candy y no sabes cuánto añoro ese día, el día en que por fin me pudiste ver con otros ojos – señaló él besándola.

Archie, te amo como jamás pensé hacerlo – le respondió ella.

_**Fin del flash back –**_

Candy – ese llamado la sacó de sus recuerdos.

¡Hola! ¿Dónde andaba señor Andley? – le reclamó por su tardanza.

Lamento interrumpir, ¿ya aceptó? – inquirió viéndolo y especialmente a Archie.

¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó ella.

Bueno, ninguno de ustedes me lo dijeron, así que me dispuse a seguir pista y fue por mera casualidad que me entere – soltó él sin saber qué inventar.

Ajá y te creo Albert – sonrió ella al atraparlo en la mentira.

Bueno está bien, Archie me dijo que te lo propuso, pero te he visto pensativa estos días, así que supuse que todavía no le habías dicho nada – recalcó la historia.

Pues señor Andley qué indiscreto es porque acepté – le respondió.

Ah sí, que bien Candy y ¿la fecha? – pegaba con un pie en el suelo.

Aún no lo sabemos - respondieron.

Bueno creo que eso lo discutiremos el próximo fin de semana – les informó.

¿Por qué este in de semana? – cuestionaron sorprendidos.

Porque la tía Elroy y los Leagan fueron convocados para una boda – informó el rubio.

Lo dices en serio. ¿Quien se casa? – preguntó Candy.

Ustedes dos – comenzó a caminar al auto donde se encontraba George.

¿Qué dices? – insistieron al verse sorprendidos.

Esperaba que me dieran las gracias, no quiero atenerme a problemas de celos, trampas y demás cosas, los Leagan son en verdad problemáticos – dijo el rubio.

En serio, es broma ¿verdad Albert? – cuestionó Archie preocupado.

No Candy, tomen, tú tienes que ir por tu vestido y tú por el traje, las demás cosas ya están y no tienen de que preocuparse. Por cierto, no le digan a nadie de la boda – recomendó dándoles la espalda, mientras ellos tomaban las facturas de sus trajes.

Pero Albert – intentaron reprochar.

No pueden, sólo déjense llevar – le recomendó su padre.

Por supuesto, hasta pronto Albert – se despidieron.

¿Sabías algo de esto? – preguntó Candy. No, nada, pero no estás feliz.

Claro que sí, mi amor, por fin serás mi esposa – sonrió ella al ver el entusiasmo de su prometido.

Si Archie, por fin serás mío – gritó ella cuando la hubo bajado.

Candy… - la reprendió ante esa afirmación.

Jajajaja digo estaremos juntos mi amor. Te amo Archie, como ansío que llegue el fin de semana – le comentó ella.

También yo, no sabes cuánto – sonrió traviesamente.

Así Candy y Archie prosiguieron su camino, con las manos entrelazadas y de camino al hospital.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas, no se emocionen, jajaja, como se está poniendo, ya saben que mil ideas vienen a mi memoria pero bueno, este es otro capítulo diferente a la Dama del Retrato, es complicado, pero ahí voy, no lo creen!

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Malos entendidos**

Mientras en Nueva York, un joven castaño se encontraba en un restaurante en el cual se había citado con Eleonor para desayunar, mientras esperaba que su madre llegara, estaba leyendo el periódico, pero se distrajo por prestar atención a los murmullos de la sociedad neoyorquina y de Chicago.

Sí Margaret, pues te tengo una primicia – confesó la rubia señora a la pelirroja que tenía a su derecha.

No me interesan los chismes de la farándula – respondió la pelirroja.

Bueno, exactamente no es de la farándula, ¿te acuerdas de Annie Brighter? – levantó el ceño esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

La chica que murió hace dos años – respondió volviendo la mirada a un punto conocido.

Sí, pobrecita, quién iba a decir que Archie Cornwell se fijara en su prima y este pronto a casarse o al menos eso espera el Patriarca de la familia – comentó mordazmente.

¿Cómo dices? – contestó Margaret.

Sí, de buena fuente se que están próximos a casarse – sonrió para que Margaret le prestara atención.

Bueno la familia Andley debe estar orgullosa – destilando veneno.

Pues sí, su hija lo debe de estar – comenzaron a reírse.

Terryyyyy – le gritó su madre ya que hacía diez minutos que le hablaba y no le prestaba mucha atención.

¿Qué pasa madre? – contestó muy serio, bajando el periódico.

Tengo horas hablándote y tú no me haces caso – le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

¿Me decías algo? – cuestionó él un poco más relajado.

Ay Terry, al parecer no te has enterado de nada – se le salió el comentario.

¿De qué madre? – cuestionó con interés.

De que Archibald Cornwell se casa – tuvo que decirlo.

Pensé que se quedaría soltero – argumentó él.

No hijo mío, un joven como él es difícil que se quede soltero – reafirmó la rubia.

¡Si tú lo dices…! Y ¿quién es la novia? – preguntó un tanto curioso.

Bueno hijo, nadie lo sabe – la verdad es que Eleonor si lo sabía, pero no quería decírselo.

Seguro es Elisa – se mofó ante esa idea.

No lo sé hijo, nadie lo sabe – confirmó su idea.

Eso no debe de interesarme – dejando el periódico de lado y observando el bolso de su madre.

¿Gustan ordenar? – se acercó una camarera.

¿Qué vamos a pedir? – preguntó Eleonor.

Un café y unos huevos con jamón, madre – le pidió a su madre.

Un té y lo mismo que él por favor – pidió ella y la camarera se retiró. Terry voy al tocador en seguida vuelvo – se disculpó y retiró de ahí.

Terry seguía leyendo el periódico de esa mañana, levantó el rostro porque vio a alguien pasar, pero no era nadie, desvió la vista al bolso de su madre que había dejado en la otra silla y ahí se encontraba un sobre blanco, le entró la curiosidad y volteó a ver el sitio donde su madre se encontraba seguramente, bajó el periódico a su regazo y se estiró un poco para tomar el sobre, después sacó una foto donde se encontraban personas qué él conocía, en una, Albert y Candy y una docena de parejas más, en otra más salía con Archie, Candy entre ellos dos, abrazando al rubio y tomándole la mano al castaño, situación que le desagradó, y en otra más salían todas las parejas y ellos dos, con miradas amorosas entre ellos, todos sonreían ante la cámara menos ellos dos, ya que estaban tomados de las manos y Archie le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una coincidencia – espetó él guardando las fotos y el sobre en el bolso de su madre.

¿Qué pasa Terry? ¡Estas pálido! – se asombró Eleonor.

Nada madre, sólo que debo hacer una llamada, ¿me esperas? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba para ir a la recepción a pedir una llamada.

Por supuesto – accedió ella.

Bueno, señorita, me podría comunicar con el Consorcio Andley en Chicago – solicitó Terry molesto.

Minutos después…

Por favor señorita, con el señor Albert William Andley por favor, gracias – no dio ningún nombre por miedo a que se negara.

Señor Andley – tocó y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Sí Theresa – respondió él mirándola.

Tiene una llamada de Nueva York – le dijo observando la reacción adusta de su jefe.

¿De quien Theresa? – se limitó a preguntar.

No me quiso dar su nombre señor, de hecho no se lo pregunté, le pido una disculpa – dijo ella apenada.

No te preocupes Theresa, en un momento voy al teléfono, gracias.

Por supuesto señor y una disculpa nuevamente – se retiró dejándolo con una duda enorme.

Bueno – respondió Albert cuando se sentó delante del teléfono.

…

Bueno, bueno… - insistió y cuando iba a colgar.

Es Candy -

Terry… - sorprendió al confirmar que era él.

¡Dímelo! – insistió el castaño.

Bueno… no estoy autorizado para dar esa información – dijo quedándose en silencio por unos minutos.

Pero Albert, no puede casarse – protestó Terry.

¿Cómo está Susana? – decidió cambiar de conversación por un tema menos espinoso.

Bien, mejora con el uso de la prótesis – le contó a su amigo.

¿Es ella? – cuestiona nuevamente.

Sí, se casa – afirmó.

Con ¿Cornwell? – cuestionó anticipándose un tanto.

Sí – solo eso respondió.

¿Cuándo? – insistió nuevamente.

Sólo déjalo pasar Terry – pidió el rubio.

¿Cuándo? – volvió al ataque.

No te lo puedo decir, sólo confórmate y sigue adelante – le pidió el rubio.

¡Va a ser infeliz, no lo ves Albert! – le advirtió a él.

¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió hasta los huesos al ver tanto egoísmo en sus palabras.

Todavía me ama – vociferó.

Ya no más, eres un dulce recuerdo nada más, entiéndelo – le pidió alzando la voz un poco.

Todavía me ama, lo sé – le dijo con vehemencia.

No Terry, no te hagas ilusiones, ella ya te olvidó – le comentó.

Ella no se puede casar – le dijo al rubio.

Lo hará a pesar de ti, de todos – respondió herido.

Pues… ¡no lo hará! – sentenció fúrico.

Terry no debes hacerlo, déjala ser feliz, tú decidiste tu camino y debes seguirlo – le pidió encarecidamente.

Ella lo hizo por mí – reclamó el castaño.

No Terry, no te equivoques más, piensas que ella lo hizo todo, sí lo hizo, pero tú no te opusiste a ello, la dejaste ir de nueva york por tu honor y ella solo se dejo llevar por... – Terry lo interrumpió.

No pude – se quejó.

No quisiste, puedes hacer sufrir a otros por tu indecisión – le advirtió.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó Terry pensando una tontería.

Sólo te pido que por una vez en tu vida, no te equivoques y deja que todo pase – le solicitó el rubio, un poco preocupado.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Albert? ¿Acaso ella? – comenzó a preguntar temiendo lo peor.

Hasta luego Terry, tengo que irme – se despidió él ansioso.

¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara? Por Dios Albert, nunca le toqué un pelo... estaba furioso.

Terry yo… adiós – colgó oportunamente. Lo siento Terry, tuve que mentir – pensó esto sin entender nada de nada.

Mientras en Nueva York Terry se había recargado en la puerta, no podía creerlo, ese malnacido había abusado de la inocencia de Candy y Albert lo había permitido, Candy había estado en unos brazos que no eran los suyos, no, se casaba con ella porque estaba esperando un hijo, manchada por la vergüenza.

Albert – lo llamaron desde la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Dime – respondió sin mirarla, ya que había derramado algunas lágrimas.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras? – cuestionó la rubia acercándose.

Por nada pequeña, sólo que…no pude decírselo – susurró por lo bajo.

Albert, dime ¿qué pasa? – corrió hasta él para saber de que hablaba.

Le mentí…- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

¿A quién? – cuestionó ella porque no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Terry…acaba de hablar hace unos momentos, parece que se filtró información de la boda – le informó él rubio.

En serio…y ¿qué le dijiste? – inquirió sorprendida.

Que te casabas – salió de su vista, no podía mirarla después de lo que había hecho.

¡Ajá…! - lo apuró.

Con Archie y que no te molestara -

Y ¿después? -

Que estabas embarazada – lo soltó de repente haciendo que ella sonriera un poco por ver la cara que él tenía.

Y ¿cómo reaccionó? – cuestionó ella volteando el rostro.

Bueno…nunca ha reaccionado bien, sólo que al parecer te sigue amando – le informó el rubio.

Es cierto, pero ya no lo amo más, aunque esa mentira te puede cobrar la amistad de Terry – le advirtió ella.

Lo sé, pero no estás molesta – cuestionó el rubio.

Conoces a Terry, sabes cómo es con esas cosas. No debes preocuparte, nos vamos – lo invitó.

Candy en serio, no estás molesta – volvió a cuestionarla sobre el mismo tema.

No ¿por qué habría de estarlo? – respondió soltando un suspiro.

Porque le mentí para deshacerme de él.

Bueno Albert por lo visto no lo conoces. Cuando lleguemos a casa tratará de hablar conmigo y luego estará en camino hacia aquí, aún piensa que me ama, no lo podremos evitar – le contó ella el paso por paso.

Candy… - se sorprendió demasiado al oír aquella aseveración.

Es natural, los celos carcomen a los hombres y lo sabes. Nos vamos – le aclaró y después lo apuró.

Por supuesto – se encaminaba hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de salir al pasillo.

Bueno voy por Archie a su oficina y después pasamos por ti – le informó al darse cuenta que se regresaría por algo.

Perfecto, los espero – comentó.

Toc toc

Adelante – accedió el castaño.

Señor Cornwell, me permite pasar – Candy se puso los dedos sobre la nariz para que su voz cambiara y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Si Gladys, pasa, tienes gripa – preguntó el a su secretaria.

No señor Cornwell ¿por qué dice eso? – cuestionó la rubia.

Se te escucha rara – seguía en esa situación mientras se ponía detrás de él y no volteaba.

No señor, estoy perfectamente bien – respondió risueña.

Pues a ver si va al médico, no se escucha muy bien – le recomendó cuando su cabeza era recargada en el respaldo superior del sillón y cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el beso robado de Candy.

Y ¿cómo se debe escuchar su feliz prometida señor Cornwell? – le cuestionó inmediatamente.

Candy…qué susto me diste – se alejó de ella asustado.

Jajajaja ay amor, yo que esperaba que me recibieras con un beso – le comentó divertida.

Eres una traviesa, ¡ven aquí! – la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

¿Yo traviesa? – cuestionó coquetamente.

Sí, tú traviesa – la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso, esperado por todo ese día.

Sabías que pensaba darte un beso, pero ahora lo estoy pensando – le dijo al separarse de sus labios.

Candy – la llamó.

Si – respondió.

¿Me amas? - le preguntó soñadoramente su novio.

Más que ayer, sí. Archie, Albert me contó algo – le dijo mirándolo de la misma manera.

¿Qué te contó? – cuestionó levantando la ceja, ya que ella tenía el rostro serio.

Digamos que cierta persona piensa que me has embrujado y que abusaste de mi inocencia y viene desde algún lugar lejano a romperte la cara – le informó levantándose y rodeando el escritorio.

¿Cómo? – se sorprendió él frunciendo el ceño.

Digamos que vas a ser padre sin saberlo – comentó ella pasando el dedo índice sobre el perfil del escritorio y viéndolo mientras avanzaba sobre esa línea.

¿Quién es ese infeliz? – molestándose aún más.

¿No lo adivinas? – señaló ella viéndolo poner una cara de sorpresa.

¡Terry! – dijo con un dejo de asombro.

Sí, ¿cómo ves? – le dijo ella recargándose sobre el escritorio.

Pero ¿cómo sabe que nos vamos a casar? – se preguntó más así mismo.

Ni idea, pero creo que alguien ya se lo dijo y puede ser…- se quedó pensativa, ya que en el sepelio de Annie reconoció a Eleonor Baker entre los asistentes.

Albert – soltó el castaño.

No, alguien más, pero eso no es importante – obvió el asunto.

Candy tú y yo no… ya sabes – recién había dicho esto y ya estaba sonrojado.

Porque tú no has querido – le reclamó con perspicacia.

No me tientes mi vida. No ha pasado nada de lo que él piensa, ¿cómo lo supone? – preguntó extrañado.

Albert le dijo eso para ahuyentarlo – le sonrió.

Pero no sabe como es Terrence, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos ya haya hablado a la mansión y también que quiera romperme la cara – le sonrió abrazándola cariñosamente.

Eso mismo digo yo – respondió ella cobijándose con sus brazos.

Candy – la llamó para que lo mirara.

Sí - levantó el rostro.

¿Lo amas?¿Qué sientes por él? – cuestionó viéndola a los ojos.

Ya lo sabes – le dijo en el oído cuando lo abrazaba.

Pero ¿qué pasaría si se presenta? – volvió a mirarla, atentamente.

Que lo haga, no podemos evitarlo. Es más si quieres vámonos a la mansión y allí esperaremos la llamada – lo jaló de la manga.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – la jaló hacia sus brazos nuevamente.

Lo conozco y en estos años no creo que haya cambiado – dijo ella.

Bueno, pero antes dame lo que tenías planeado – la instó.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó fingiendo demencia.

Un beso – le sonrió.

Así – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No así – la tomo por la nuca y la beso celosamente, con la necesidad de saborear sus dulces labios y explorarla con mayor detenimiento.

Era ya pasado el medio día en la mansión Andley, Candy, Albert y Archie estaban a la expectativa de esa llamada, un sonido les llamo la atención. Candy se levantó a tomar la llamada haciéndole un ademán a Dorothy para que no levantara el auricular.

Bueno – respondió la rubia.

Candy… - la llamó Terry.

Terry… - susurró la rubia.

Una cosa era decirlo, otra muy distinto era entrevistarse por teléfono.

Continuará…

Chicas gracias por los reviews y por toda su atención, las quiero chicas y las espero en el otro capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**¡No, no te casarás!**

**Parte I**

Candy había contestado la llamada un tanto sorprendida.

¡Hola, Candy! – la saludó efusivamente.

Terry, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó ella intentando parecer más calmada.

Bien Candy y tú ¿cómo estás? – regresó la misma pregunta.

Bien gracias, aquí pasándola, estábamos tomando el té. ¿Donde estas? – decidió cambiar el rumbo de la pregunta.

¿Te preocupas por mí? – le dijo burlón.

Bueno no, sólo pregunté ¿dónde estabas? ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? - le cuestionó inmediatamente.

No creo, ¡felicitaciones! Ya me enteré – pronunció efusivo.

Gracias, Albert platicó conmigo hace unas horas, qué pena que te hayas enterado por un chisme – le dijo ella viendo como Archie y Albert platicaban.

Pena debería de darte por otro motivo – le dijo él irónicamente.

Candy ¿quién es? – le preguntó Archie acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

Es él – cuestionó Terry comenzando a enojarse.

¿Quien él…? ¡Ah sí! Archie, si es él... – repitió con sorna.

Si hubiese sido Albert, ya le hubiera partido la cara – le repitió la misma oración que había usado con Albert.

No porque no te lo hubiese permitido. Archie es ahora mi prometido y tú no tienes porque reaccionar así – le respondió cuando Archie la había tomado en sus brazos y le puso cara de que le hiciera caso.

Te parece poco Candy, nunca…me oyes nunca te toqué un pelo y a él, a él si se lo permitiste…dime Candy, ¿por qué? - la cuestionó como si tuviera derecho.

No sé de qué me hablas – le respondió fingiendo demencia.

Mi vida, vamos cuelga el teléfono, te necesito – le dijo jalándola.

Sshhhh Archie – le pidió que guardara silencio.

Contéstame y dile a ese… que deje de importunarte – le pidió comenzando a exasperarse.

Terry necesito colgar, estamos viendo lo de la boda y sé que Archie no me va a dejar en paz hasta que regrese a la sala de té – le repitió nuevamente.

No te atrevas Candy, no te atrevas a colgarme – la amenazó.

Terry no debes de preocuparte, estamos bien y no debes armar un problema de esto, tú estás casado por si no lo recordabas y yo estoy enamorada de Archie, así que por favor, si alguna vez me amaste deberías dejarlo pasar, adiós – dijo ella dejándose de preocupar por ello y colgó.

Candy no….maldición – susurró al ver que ella había colgado.

De pronto dejo de oírse su voz, Terry se había quedado con la bocina en la mano, colgó y una voz le interrumpió.

Señor ya vamos a abordar, llegaremos en un par de días a Chicago – le avisó uno de los acomodadores del tren.

Gracias, esta vez sí que no habrá vuelta atrás Candy, no podrás casarte con el elegante… te lo juro – empuñó una mano jurándolo.

¿Cómo te fue pequeña? – le pregunto Albert cuando la vio llegar de la mano con Archie.

Como me lo imaginaba, Terry viene hacia acá – le informó al rubio.

Que no se atreva a impedir la boda y todo está bien – bromeó el castaño.

Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso, Albert ¿cuándo va a salir en el periódico? – cuestionó la rubia no haciendo caso a la broma de su prometido.

Aún no lo tengo planeado, la tía abuela ha estado alejada del chismorreo social por dos semanas, Elisa gracias a Dios está en Boston y pues creo que será el mismo día del matrimonio – dijo finalmente el rubio, sonriéndoles.

Está bien, ya no nos falta nada – dijo ella.

Sí mi amor, la noche de bodas – le susurró al oído.

Archie, no comiences con eso – le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo.

¿Cuál eso, Candy? – cuestionó al ver el sonrojo de Candy.

Sí, quiere que venga Elisa ¿tú crees? – le dijo lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

No lo puedo creer, ¿en verdad piensas que ha cambiado? – cuestionó el rubio a Archie.

Bueno sólo decía, tramposa luego me las cobro – le dijo en susurró nuevamente mientras le daba un beso y ella le sonreía traviesamente.

Bueno chicos los dejo, debo descansar porque al rato nos toca lo difícil, hay que ir a lo de los trajes y seguramente tú te tardarás muchísimo – se refirió a Candy.

Como debe ser – respondió ella.

Luego los veo – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Archie deja de decir eso delante de Albert – lo reprendió con una mirada de desaprobación.

¡Qué linda te ves sonrojada! – comenzó a reírse. ¿Qué te dijo Terry? – cuestionó antes de que a Candy se le olvidara.

Pues gracias a la mentira de Albert, sigue con la idea de que no me respetaste y todo eso – le respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

Si viera cuánto trabajo me cuesta hacer eso – insinuó él.

¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó curiosa.

Respetarte – señaló él.

¡Qué cosas dices, Archie! Estás loquito, ¿lo sabías? – le preguntó sabiendo que él lo tomaría como si nada.

Sí mi amor, soy un loco, pero por ti. No sabes cuánto deseo que llegue el fin de semana – le dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Archie, compórtate, debemos de tener prudencia – le pidió soltándola.

¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó ya que no le había entendido.

No te hagas – le pidió ella.

No sé de qué me hablas, pero bueno sólo un beso mi amor – le pidió a ella.

Mejor comencemos a ver lo de la cena, vamos – lo apuró.

No quiero… - comenzó hacer berrinche.

No comiences…Archie – le advirtió ella soltándole la mano, ya que sabía por dónde iba.

Sí – respondió Archie.

Y si Terry… impidiera la boda – le cuestionó él.

No tiene por qué, él ya está casado aunque probablemente te siga amando – sugirió él.

¡Pufff! – soltó un quejido.

¿Por qué no, Candy? Es obvio que por eso viene, pero me parece que es muy egoísta de su parte – le dijo a ella tratando de introducir el tema que quería tratar.

Pues si amor, no sé cómo lo voy a manejar, tampoco quiero que se sienta mal – soltó ella sin chistar.

Pues debemos ser fuertes, sabes a veces quisiera que fuera una realidad aquello de que esperas un hijo mío – dijo él pensándolo abiertamente.

¡Ah sí! Eso ¿por qué? – cuestionó ella al ver el tono con el cual le había preguntado.

Porque así aunque se le reventara el hígado, ya no podría separarte de mí, te amo Candy y no soportaría que me dejaras por él – le dijo bajando el rostro y separándose de ella.

Mi amor, no te preocupes. ¿Cuántos años que nos conocemos? – cuestionó la rubia comenzando a recordar.

Muchos, tú tenias 10 y yo 14, haz las cuentas – le pedía realizar una operación.

Entonces mi amor, ¿por qué te sientes así? – cuestionó la rubia aun sin entender.

Bueno Candy, no vas a negarme que fue importante para ti por mucho tiempo. Puede también restregarte lo de Annie – recordó que Terry podría usar el arma más querida para ella.

Lo sé, créeme que nadie sabe más que yo sobre el tema, no sabes cuanto sufrí por su pérdida, pero Annie…ella… - no pudo continuar porque comenzó a llorar.

No mi amor, lo siento, no llores – se acercó él para darle un beso.

Deja que te lo diga… ella me pidió perdón por todo… - comenzó a explicar.

¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó él.

Cuando estaba en el hospital esa noche, recuerdas…me quedé sola con ella, por unos momentos…fue horrible, apenas y si la reconocí, su rostro estaba desfigurado por las llamas, no podía más que tratar de que su agonía fuera menos dolorosa, habló conmigo… no quiso que tú te sintieras culpable, más ahora que Terry y yo ya no podíamos volver, él ya se había casado y yo estaba ensimismada en mi trabajo – comenzó a contarle, colocando su rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

¿Qué quieres decir? – eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, esa conversación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, lo había aceptado por temor a quedarse sola.

Yo le dije que jamás me iba a casar con nadie, que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, pero me dijo que tú me amabas a pesar de ella, que debiera escuchar cómo me defendías delante de ella y de todos los demás, que si yo hubiese querido y ella no se hubiera interpuesto, que a quién hubiese hecho feliz, serías a ti – terminó de contar la rubia mientras Archie no podía creerlo, su esposa se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos hacia Candy jamás se hubiesen ido.

No tuve el valor Candy, no podía negarme a casarme con ella, fueron lindos esos dos años, pero no la amaba, le tenía cariño y tú te veías tan mal al principio y tan bien con el tiempo que mi corazón se encaprichó aún más contigo, te amé más que a ella. Nunca le falté al respeto, pero mi corazón ya no era de ella y mucho menos mío – trató de explicarle detenidamente lo que había ocurrido.

Archie, en ¿verdad me amaste todo ese tiempo? – cuestionó ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sí, pero sabía que a ti te iba a costar más trabajo aceptar que habías dejado de amarlo, porque en realidad tú amas por encima de ti misma y te excusas en las obligaciones, así que me casé con Annie y la hice feliz todos esos años, creo que no sería correcto hablarte de la intimidad de Annie, pero en un momento dejé de pensar en compararlas, dejé de añorarte y de sentirte cerca de mí para hacerla a ella mi mujer, para poder amarla. Sí, la amé por ser ella y tuve que dejar de amarte por esos dos años – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Para por favor, me haces sentir que la estoy traicionando, no debemos continuar entonces... – pidió ella aunque se le estuviera destrozando el alma.

Un momento, no debes sentirte de ese modo, pero no quiero que malinterpretes lo que Annie te pidió, a mí me dijo algo parecido. Quería que te llevara lejos de aquí, a Europa tal vez, para que el recuerdo de Terry no te lastimara tanto. Cuando Annie murió caí desolado, ni tus abrazos me hacían sentir bien, la extrañaba mucho, a pesar de todo, la quise mucho y tú eras la persona que hizo que se perdonara a sí misma, por tener todo lo que hubiera sido para ti, pero que fue para ella… - terminó diciendo esto.

No Annie, no pudo haber seguido con esa idea, tuvo padres y lujos y comodidades, fueron para ella, no los quise porque a mí me gusta mi vida – respondió ella soltando un sonoro llanto.

Lo sabía, pero siempre envidió tu carácter, tu amabilidad, tu fuerza para salir adelante. Sobre todo tú fuerza para amarnos a todos – agregó.

Annie… - susurró su nombre al recordar su niñez y los miedos de su hermana.

Bueno, siento que debía decirte esto para que alejaras esa loca idea de que aún la amo, pero todo lo dejaré en tus manos, si me amas lo suficiente dímelo antes de que nos vayamos a la modista, ¿te parece? – se fue casi corriendo hacia su habitación, callado y esperando que la rubia reaccionara como esperaba.

Archie…- lo miró alejarse, esperando a que este se volviera, pero no lo hizo.

_**Inicio del Flash back**_

Bueno…- contestó el teléfono la rubia.

Archie – lo llamó Albert.

Dime Albert – respondió ligeramente distraído.

¿Ya hablaste con ella? – le cuestionó preocupado.

No, aún no he tenido tiempo para eso – reconvino Archie.

Dime Archie ¿la conoces o no la conoces? – le preguntó alzando la ceja. Debes hacerlo cuanto antes, la boda es en tres días, ¿cuánto más vas a esperar? – le preguntó nuevamente.

Hoy lo haré, no me presiones – le pidió su sobrino tajantemente.

Eso espero – suspiró para adueñarse del sofá.

Y si ella… - comenzó a dudar Archie.

Confía en su amor, lo logrará – le pidió que tuviese fe.

Tengo mis dudas…- comenzó a decir cuando se vio interrumpido por Albert.

Confía – le repitió sin más.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Candy tenía remordimientos, los recuerdos venían a ella y casi cae en ellos cuando un recuerdo vivido le golpeó la memoria.

**Inicio del flash back**

Candy… - le llamó la morena.

Dime Annie, ¿te duele algo? – se acercó rápidamente.

No, estoy bien, sólo que antes de morir quiero decirte algo – le respondió ella tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

No te vas a morir Annie, solo que el proceso te dolerá – trató inútilmente de reconfortarla.

Vamos Candy se que pronto moriré, pero no tengo miedo, la vida es así; dime Candy ¿aún amas a Terry? – le cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

No lo sé, hace tanto tiempo que no pienso en él – argumentó ella.

Sabías que se casó hace dos años más o menos – cuestionó la morena a su hermana.

Sí – asintió ella.

Y que vino a buscarte después de eso – corroboró audazmente.

¿Te enteraste? – le cuestionó sin creerlo.

Sí Candy, me enteré por una casualidad, ¿por qué no te fuiste con él? – la regañó.

Porque está casado y su deber era estar con Susana, no conmigo – refutó ella.

Su deber no y tu amor Candy, a ese dónde lo dejaste… ¡encerrado! – la reprendió firmemente comenzando a toser.

Debes tranquilizarte Annie, debes descansar – le sugirió.

No te atrevas a cambiarme el tema, no me queda mucho tiempo. Terry me dijo que Susana le había dado el divorcio y que una palabra tuya valía más que las pataletas de su suegra – le informó a la rubia.

Me lo dijo – asintió ella observando el rostro de su amiga.

Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no lo amabas? – comenzó a cuestionarle mientras la miraba reprobando su actitud.

Sí pero…él…- titubeo por unos minutos.

Lo sabía, él se escudó en su obligación a quién lo había salvado y tú en el deber, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar? Lo amabas Candy y lo dejaste porque ella lo salvó, tú y él son unos tontos. Decidiste mal Candy y ahora no sólo son infelices, sino que de paso se llevaron a Susana, a su madre y a quién sabe quién más – reiteró su postura.

Era preciso, yo podía olvidarlo y vivir sin él; ella lo amaba más que yo, lo salvó – le respondió tratando de ocultar una lagrimas traicioneras.

Te mientes a ti misma, ella tomó su decisión y para empezar no debía exigirte a ti nada y a él tampoco porque no eran nada, sólo se dejaron engañar por una mente que los mangoneó hasta que consiguió lo que quería, no te entiendo Candy. Deja de vivir en el pasado, él se equivocó y tú también, pero quiero que me prometas algo – la obligó a verla.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó ella al darse cuenta de que Annie tenía razón, que ojalá ella lo hubiese hecho antes.

Siempre has salido adelante ante cualquier situación, ahora te pido que si se te presenta nuevamente el amor no vayas a decidir por la otra persona, esta vez quiero, no te ordeno que no interpongas el deber, el honor o una obligación por nadie, solo antepón el amor y solo eso, ¿me entiendes? – respondió ella tratando de que Candy obedeciera esta vez.

Si Annie, lo prometo asintió ella tratando de sonreír.

_**Fin del flash back**_

El amor…Annie ¿qué hice? – se había dado cuenta, tantos años con la misma situación que ya se había acostumbrado.

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión ya que había salido al jardín sin darse cuenta, dentro de su atribulado pensamiento, mientras que Archie se encontraba mirando el jardín trasero desde la ventana de su habitación.

¿Que hice Albert? La puedo perder, debí hablarlo desde hacía mucho – Archie se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

La rubia se adentró y corrió subiendo las gradas, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Archie debería de estar ahí.

¡Archie…! ¡Oh no! ¿Dónde estás? – comenzó a decir dentro de su pensamiento.

Candy – la llamó sorprendido al asomarse del balcón hacia la habitación.

Archie, mi amor, perdóname – se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Qué tienes? – cuestionó Archie, preocupado.

Mi amor, perdóname, te amo y no te dejaré nunca – le dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.

Candy yo también te amo, pero creo que no entiendo – comenzó a decir el castaño mientras sonreía por la actitud que Albert le había asegurado iba a tomar Candy.

Decidí no hacer caso al pasado y anteponer el amor a la obligación, pero desde ahora te digo que no habrá mas Annie, ni Terry ni Anthony por favor, ellos son nuestro pasado – le pidió coherentemente.

Está bien mi amor, no sabes cuánto temí que no reaccionaras, me iba a quedar viudo eternamente – trato de hacer una broma.

Mi amor, te amo te amo te amo, nunca digas eso, te amo más de lo que nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo – Candy le sonreía y le decía que lo amaba.

Yo también mi amor, de ahora en adelante nada nos importara más que nuestro amor – le aseguró él de pronto.

Continuará…

Chicas, chicas, chicas, qué emoción! Las veo en el otro capítulo, saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**¡No, no te casarás!**

**Parte II**

Albert estaba extrañado, la habitación de Archie se encontraba entre abierta, se quedó impresionado al ver cierta escena no propia de su sobrino y Candy.

Archie ¿qué significa esto? – le preguntó Albert a Archie, sorprendiéndolos y él se encontraba más que divertido.

Albert…yo…yo – tartamudeaba el castaño ante la divertida que se estaba dando el rubio.

¿Ya nos vamos? – cuestionó el rubio recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Candy.

Gracioso… - le susurró cuando paso a su lado a rubia.

Vamos chicos, los asusté ¿verdad? – cuestionó el estallando en risas.

No me caes bien Tío Abuelo William – ahora fue ella quien se divirtió a sus costillas.

Candy no me digas así – protestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Pues deja de ver a Archie como lo estás haciendo – advirtió ella mientras bajaba las escaleras. Envidioso.

¿Cómo lo sabe? – se preguntó a si mismo.

Te conoce Albert, te conoce – sentenció el castaño.

Por lo visto sí – comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos y subiendo al coche.

Los tres chicos salieron de la Mansion Andley con rumbo a la modista para Candy y al sastre para ellos, Candy estaba maravillada, el vestido era estupendo, sencillo y elegante a la vez, mientras ella se lo probaba Albert esperaba a que saliera vestida.

Señorita cuidado con el falso, creo que así está bien, ¿le gusta? – le preguntó la diseñadora dejándola arriba del banquillo con tres espejos delante de ella en forma de media luna.

¡Gustarme, me encanta! ¡Ay Albert! ¿Cómo lo escogiste? – replicaba ella emocionada.

Annie me ayudó… un poco – se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

¿Cómo dices? – le cuestionó ella.

Es algo largo de contar – le pidió esperar con la mano e intentó corregirlo.

¡Albert quiero pasar! – pidió Archie tocando la puerta del lado de mujeres.

¡Noooo! – gritaron las cuatro personas que se encontraban viendo el vestido de la novia.

No Archie, no puedes – gritó Albert viendo el rostro preocupado de la rubia.

¿Por qué? ¡También quiero verla! – protestó el castaño.

No Albert, la tradición dice que el novio no puede ver el vestido – recalcó Candy al ver que Albert quería abrirle a su novio.

Candy esas son rarezas – dijo el rubio.

No señor Andley, son tradiciones y tampoco llevará perlas en el cuello – afirmó la modista.

Bueno, esperen, voy con Archie, antes de que destruya la puerta – se corrigio saliendo sin que Archie viera nada de nada.

Albert, ¡ey, espera! – le pidió archie cuando vio que el rubio se iba a los probadores del area de caballeros.

¿Qué pasa, sobrino? – le cuestionó cuando recibió su traje por parte del ayudante del sastre.

¿Por qué no me dejaste pasar? – le cuestionó exaltado.

Muy sencillo, es de mala suerte, vamos – comenzó a mudarse de ropa, saliendo y viendo que le había quedado perfectamente. ¿Cómo te quedó el traje? – le preguntó tratando de desviar su atención.

Bien, me lo están envolviendo. ¿Nos vamos? – Archie había mordido el anzuelo.

No – respondió Albert al ver su ansiedad.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó al castaño.

Porque a Candy todavía le falta – aclaró él dándose media vuelta para ver la espalda del saco.

Albert ¿podrías venir? – le preguntó la rubia mientras se colocaba en la puerta.

Espera aquí, porque si ella te ve adentro, te mata – le advirtió el rubio yendo hacia el otro lado.

Está bien – respondió Archie sin agregar algo más.

¿Qué pasa pequeña? – le preguntó al verla en jarras.

Explícame eso de que Annie te ayudó – le insistió nuevamente.

Cuando hablé con ella antes de morir, me dijo que había apartado un traje de novia para ti, por si algún día lo necesitabas y ahí está – señaló en dirección al vestido.

¡Qué extraño! – se rascó la cabeza con el índice. ¿Cómo sabía que me iba a casar pronto? – cuestionó al aire.

Bueno no pronto, pero si algún día – rectificó la información.

¡Ay Albert, la extraño tanto! – se dejo caer en el escalón donde se había puesto anteriormente.

También yo y Archie – obvió lo último.

Si, lo sé. Albert no sé… ¿cómo preguntarte esto? – dudó un poco.

Sencillamente – sugirió el rubio.

Alguna vez los hombres comparan… - no terminó la frase.

Comparar ¿qué? – le instó a terminarla.

A… a los… los deberes conyugales – terminó y escondió el rostro.

¡Ah eso! Pues no sé, depende – titubeó un poco.

¿…de qué depende? – cuestionó ella sonrojada.

Del hombre, la mayoría sí, pero me imagino que Archie es diferente – le confesó el rubio.

¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó al rubio enérgicamente.

Bueno me refiero a que posiblemente los sentimientos de Archie sean diferentes hacia Annie como para ti – le aclaró él.

No debí haber preguntado. Me disculpas – se levantó y refugió en los vestidores.

Candy espera. ¿Por qué me meten en estos embrollos? Espera… ven siéntate – la sacó de los vestidores al pedirle la mano.

Tengo miedo – respondió con un hilo de voz, conteniendo el llanto.

De ¿qué mi hermosa Candy? – le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

De no ser lo que él espera, de no ser lo suficiente… ¿entiendes? – cuestionó la rubia, no quería repetirlo otra vez. Annie estuvo con él dos años, aprendió de él y yo…yo estuve amando a un hombre que no lucho por mí, no lo merezco Albert… - recalcó ella soltando en llanto.

Candy, Candy, no te desesperes – le pidió el rubio. Respira… ¿cómo te lo digo sin que te sientas mal? – pensó en voz alta. Mira Candy, la diferencia entre esa comparación es sencilla, estás segura de que él te ama – le cuestionó.

Sí – respondió ella rápidamente, sin dudarlo.

Y tú ¿lo amas? – cuestionó nuevamente.

Lo amo – respondió asintiendo.

Entonces esa será la diferencia, ambos se aman y él sabrá tenerte paciencia, Annie no tenía experiencia y tú tampoco, así que sólo díselo, él te comprenderá – le habló tranquilo.

Albert…¡qué pena contigo! – bajó el rostro.

¿Por qué? En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta no cuentas con una madre y pues tengo algunos conocimientos sobre ese tema, aunque en realidad resultó un poco incómodo al principio, pero estaré bien… me repondré – finalizó con una broma.

Jajajaja gracias Tío Abuelo – lo nombró nuevamente para vengarse de él.

Candy…mejor termina de cambiarte, te estás resfriando – le aclaró el rubio. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Archie, ayúdame Dios mío – le pidió al cielo. Archie – lo llamó.

Dime, ¿ya está lista? – le urgió el castaño.

Sí, se está cambiando y se lo entregaran en 15 minutos. Archie dime… - se interrumpió ya que no sabía ¿cómo abordar el tema?

¿Qué paso? – le cuestionó al ver que no terminaba de preguntarle.

Le tomas mucha importancia a los cariños entre Annie y Candy – soltó rápidamente el rubio.

No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó ahora el castaño extrañado por la curiosidad de Albert.

Digamos que está un poco confusa en cuanto a… sobre su intimidad. Teme que la compares con Annie – le dijo mirándolo como se sonrojaba un poco.

No puede estar hablando en serio – se sorprendió. Sí, si lo hace – se contestó.

Sí, creo que deberían hablar de ello, en el momento que sea correcto, ya hablé un poco con ella, pero tú necesitas hacerle entender que no las estás comparando – agregó el rubio.

Entiendo Albert, gracias por lo que sea que le hayas dicho, los espero afuera – dándole algunas palmadas en el brazo.

De nada, luego te veo, voy a ver si ya está lista – le informó antes de que saliera.

Nos vamos Albert – él se dio la vuelta mientras ella le preguntaba.

Por supuesto señorita, Archie nos está esperando afuera – le ofreció el brazo y le informó sobre ello.

Pues entonces nos vamos. Archie ¿qué haces solo aquí? – cuestionó al verlo taciturno.

Nada disfrutando del paisaje, ¿no quieren ir a dar un paseo por el parque? – les preguntó a ambos rubios.

Claro vamos – respondió Candy comenzando a jalarlos.

Bueno…vamos – respondió Albert preocupado.

Albert veía dudoso a Archie, esperando que no se le ocurriera preguntarle nada a Candy, no era el momento adecuado. Archie se quedó viendo a Candy, se encontraba extraña y un poco ausente e incluso se asustó un poco cuando Archie le había tomado la mano, algo no muy típico de ella ya que ella era siempre la que hacía eso. Archie sabía que necesitaba encontrar el momento y como caída del cielo a lo lejos vio a la tía abuela, sentada en una banca cerca del lago.

Albert espera, ¡hay que escondernos! – gritó alarmado Archie.

¿Qué pasa? – se detuvo a preguntar de la actitud de su sobrino.

Mira quién está en la tercera banca del lago – le pidió deteniendo a Candy y ocultándola.

¡Oh oh, la tía abuela! ¡Vámonos! – dijo Candy al ver a la persona que había señalado Archie por encima de su hombro.

Quiero pasear contigo Candy, Albert… - le informó a la rubia y le pedía a su tío que intercediera.

Me tendré que sacrificar, los veo en la mansión – se despidió con cara de borrego sacrificado.

Gracias, ¿nos vamos? – le agradeció Archie y le ofreció a Candy su brazo.

¿A dónde? Si el lago está por allí – refirió la zona donde se encontraba lo más hermoso del parque.

Lo sé, pero nuestro cerezo nos espera, anda vamos – la instó haciéndola sonreír.

Está bien, ¡estás muy extraño Archie! – le dijo para hacerlo hablar.

Sólo quiero estar contigo sin que nos interrumpan, ¿me concedes ese deseo? – le pidió gentilmente.

Claro, vamos – accedió ella.

Caminaron por una media hora, rumbo a la zona del parque dónde había un gran conjunto de cerezos, justo en el cual Archie se le declaró, justo en el que también le pidió que fuera su esposa y ahí justo en este momento quería hablarle y dejarle claro que nunca en su vida la compararía con nadie, sabía que el método que ella había escogido sería usado para hacerla entrar en razón.

Candy – la detuvo mirándola.

Sí – respondió ella, visualizando el rostro compungido de su novio.

Ven, sentémonos - la jaló debajo del árbol. Quería preguntarte algo – le sonrió confortándola.

Dime – le pidió ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

¿Aún lo amas? – le cuestionó decidido.

¿A Terry? – le dijo ella.

Sí, a Terry, ¿a quién más? – rodó los ojos un instante y suspiró.

Si por supuesto, a Terry… ya te dije que no, sólo es un lindo recuerdo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

Sólo es curiosidad, Candy debo decirte algo, sabes ¿por qué me enamoré de ti? – le preguntó rozando sus labios con su mano.

Porque… bueno creo que por ser yo misma – respondió afirmando.

En parte, pero significativamente por ser diferente de las chicas de sociedad a la que la tía abuela nos tenía aterrados – sonrió ante esa declaración.

En serio… - cuestionó sorprendida.

Sí, tanto tú como Annie eran tan diferentes debido a que crecieron en el hogar – comenzó explicando.

Diferentes…bueno ella tuvo comodidades cuando la adoptaron, mientras yo me quedé como cuando vivíamos en el Hogar de Ponny – reafirmó ella.

Exactamente mi amor, tú siempre tuviste ese carisma, sencilla hasta el tuétano, mientras que Annie se rodeó de modales de sociedad, madres preocupadas porque sus hijas se encontraran un buen partido y todas esas cualidades de nuestro regio abolengo, ¿me entiendes? – quiso darle la oportunidad de que captara lo que le explicaba.

Quieres decir que, entre Annie y yo existen diferencias. Yo soy… - se detuvo al pensar que adjetivo utilizar.

¿Cómo eres Candy? – le cuestionó su novio.

Soy un completo desastre, no fui educada por la tía abuela, no soy como Elisa, siempre me esforcé por cumplir mis sueños y…- no termino de enumerar sus hermosas cualidades porque su novio la interrumpió.

Así te amo, no lo ves – la tomó de ambas manos. Annie tuvo todo durante su niñez y su juventud y no trascendió mucho, estuvo atada al que dirán y aún así, sólo obtuvo mi cariño, pero tú mi vida, has sido la persona más significativa, mi amor por ti ha trascendido por los años aún a pesar de mí, de la tía abuela y de Terry – declaró él.

Archie, perdóname, sólo que tenía miedo de no cumplir tus expectativas – refirió sus dudas.

Eso es precisamente lo que no espero, ya las has traspasado todas, nunca esperé que fueras mejor de lo que ya eres – le sonrió viéndola detenidamente, dirigiendo la mirada a los labios carnosos de Candy.

¡Archie te amo tanto! – se arrojó a sus brazos.

Yo lo dije primero – se jactó de la idea.

Así, ahí, uno frente al otro, se abrazaron para después separarse un momento, donde Archie le tomó el mentón y lo dirigió a unirse a sus labios, sin percatarse que alguien los veía a lo lejos y se acercaba rápidamente.

¡Que linda escena, pero sigan que nadie los puede ver aquí! – refutó una voz varonil.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Quiéranme pero no me cuelguen, la justificación, causa o pretexto fue que no tenia inspiración para escribir, pero bueno la historia sigue, esperemos que sea eso, jojojo se está poniendo padrísima. Las veo en los próximos capítulos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y las espero en los próximos, saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**¡No, no te casarás!**

**Parte IIII**

¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Archie desorientado.

Eso precisamente quiero saber que hacen tan escondidos, no deberían esconderse si ya se dieron todo – soltó el castaño sarcásticamente.

No te permito que insultes a mi prometida – le lanzó un golpe.

Tú no eres nada para mí, tu prometida y yo tenemos que hablar – protestó él, jalándola del brazo fuertemente.

Archie vámonos, no tengo porque hacerte caso, suéltame me estás lastimando – pidió la rubia frunciendo el ceño a medida que le apretaba más y más el brazo.

No me importa, no voy a permitir que la conviertas en una mujerzuela delante de todo Chicago – forcejeó con ella.

¿Qué cosa dices, infeliz? – Archie se tornó enojado y Candy no podía creer lo que había oído.

Archie no, Terry déjame, suéltame – le pidió deteniendo a su prometido y tornando una mirada de decepción hacia la persona que alguna vez había amado.

No, tú no te vas, total ya lo eres – recalcó con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella le soltaba un golpe en la mejilla.

Plaff

¡Candy! Ahora verás, si ya fuiste de él, qué más da que lo hagas conmigo – la llevó arrastras a considerables metros.

¡Déjame! ¡Archie! – la rubia le pidió ayuda a su novio.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora mismo la sueltas! – le ordenó Archie.

O si no ¿qué? ¡Cobarde! – se burlo de él y lo dejo hablando solo.

¡Te odio Terrence Greum Grandchester! – se deshizo del agarre y le golpeó el rostro nuevamente.

A lo lejos un joven señor venia llegando, Albert había descubierto a Terry en el parque cuando ayudaba a la Señora Elroy a subir al coche, asi que había mandado a George para que le avisara a sus sobrinos, algo le había llamado la atención, una singular pelea donde Candy era sujetada por Terry y se había atrevido a insultarla, corrió lo que mas se pudo para que el joven no lograra su cometido.

Señorita Candy, ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó el castaño mayor acercándose sigilosamente.

George, llévanos a casa - ordenó Candy furiosa.

Pero Candy – susurró Terry sin poder creerlo.

Nada, tu y yo ya no somos nada y ahora espero que me dejes en paz, Archie vámonos – lo apuró esperando que le ofreciera su brazo.

Tengo que hablar contigo – insistió Terry sin dejar de mirarla. Sabes te ves exquisita asi, enojada – se atrevió a agregar.

Eres un malnacido, ¿cómo me dices eso? ¿Crees que me lo merezco? Será mejor que te largues de Chicago, si me acosté con Archie o no es muy mi problema – le respondió amenazante. Él al menos me recibió en su cama, tú ni siquiera eso – le reprocho y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

No debiste hacerlo, eres mía – ironizó lo último.

Tú no lo quisiste así, no quiero, fui cobarde por no quedarme en Nueva york y exigirle a Susana que eras mío, pero tú fuiste más cobarde que yo por no saber defender nuestro amor o dime ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ella te acosaba? ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo? Quizás hubo algo más entre ustedes y yo nunca lo supe – se detuvo a pensar, mirándolo para hacerlo sentir culpable, a su consideración era lo único que se merecía por haberla tratado como a una meretriz, pues entonces es lo que le iba a dar.

No hubo nada – dijo Terry en un hilo de voz.

Pues pareciera que sí donde te obligó a casarte con ella – Terry al escuchar eso no podía creerlo, ella lo sabía.

¿Celosa? – cuestionó él al ver la ira contenida de la rubia.

De ti, pobre, no sabes lo que perdiste hasta que me voy a casar con el hombre más amable y bueno del mundo, alguien mejor que tú en otros…menesteres – se volteo y acaricio sensualmente el rostro de Archie dándole una sonrisa. Ahora si me disculpas me retiro, ¿nos vamos querido? – le preguntó pidiendo que no la delatara.

Por supuesto – asintió el tomando la mano de su prometida y George se quedó de una pieza, bajó la mirada al pasar ella y Archie para después seguirlos.

Un momento, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – la jaló nuevamente.

Jamás vuelvas a tocarme ya que le pertenezco a otro hombre, no te me acerques, ¿lo has entendido? Archie – lo tomó nuevamente del brazo.

Enseguida, George – llamó a la mano derecha de Albert.

Candy – intentó decir.

Señor Grandchester, sé que no debo meterme, pero fue muy poco caballeroso de su parte haber pensado siquiera eso que dijo, si hubiese sido el joven Cornwall lo hubiese retado a un duelo, con su permiso – se despidió sin hacer reverencia, ya que él ya no consideraba que podía respetarlo.

Terry no podía creerlo, Candy lo había golpeado tan fuerte como le era posible, no podía olvidar la mirada de su atribulada pecosa, ¿qué había sucedido? Le había dicho mujerzuela a la mujer que lo era todo para él, no, no era él, ese que estaba ahí no era él, ¿qué había hecho? No había podido controlarse, esos celos estúpidos al saberla de otro y no de él, ¿qué había hecho?

Candy detente - le pidió Archie a su prometida, tratando de entender quién era ella.

No quiero estar más aquí, ¿cómo se atrevió a insinuar que yo era menos que una meretriz? ¿Qué se creyó? Lo odio, Archie, dime ¿cómo lo ame tanto? No me merecía ese trato – acabó diciendo para soltar un llanto lastimero.

Candy, vamos llora te hará bien – solo la abrazó y se dejaron caer en el pasto.

Perdóname Archie, no debí sacar a la luz esto, pero no me pude contener, te amo archie y debo defender este amor.

Pero no de esta manera, Candy tomaste una mala decisión dejándote llevar por la rabia – le explicó él un poco enojado por cómo se dieron las cosas.

¿Por qué lo hizo? George…abrázame por favor – Archie se hizo para atrás y George la consoló, no solo se había sentido mal por Candy cuando le gritó esa mentira a Terry, sino que le dolió no poder decir nada, ya que no debía intervenir.

Lo odio…lo o…. – dejo la palabra en el aire cuando todo comenzaba a verse negro.

Candy…Candy responde por favor – comenzó a gritar mientras gente que pasaba por donde estaba el coche esperando, se acercaba. George a un hospital por favor y avisa a Albert – le pidió mientras introducía a Candy en el auto y arrancaba velozmente.

Enseguida – se apeó al puesto del copiloto y manejo lo más rápido posible.

Candy se había desmayado, en su corazón había un sentimiento de decepcion al que fue su amor de juventud. Horas después Archie daba de vueltas en el pasillo que comunicaba las salas de emergencias con las habitaciones. Tan pensativo y preocupado estaba que no se había dado cuenta cuando Albert llegó.

Archie ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó cuando alzó el rostro. ¿Te peleaste? - le cuestionó preocupado al ver el ojo levemente amoratado que tenía en esos momentos.

Fue Terry, pero Candy sufrió un desmayo – le informó apenado por tener el rostro de esa manera justo dos días antes de la boda.

¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa? – cuestionó el rubio a tirabuzón.

Sí – contestó afirmativamente.

Espero te hagas responsable – inquirió enfadado, ya que por el rostro de Archie suponía que no era tan incierto lo que le había dicho a Terry sobre el estado de Candy.

Eso deberías decírselo a Terry – le respondió sin mirarlo. Por su culpa está así – refirió el castaño enfurecido y temblando al apretar los puños.

Terry, ¿ya llegó? – preguntó preocupado.

Insultó a Candy y ella lo golpeó dos veces, después se fue llorando al coche y ahí se desmayó, aún no recobra el conocimiento… - terminó de explicar el chico.

Ay Terry, Terry. ¿Qué le dijo, Archie? Tuvo que ser algo feísimo como para que se enojara de esa manera – le pidió explicaciones.

No te lo voy a decir, no sé cómo pude contenerme después de eso – repitió el castaño joven.

No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, dímelo – le exigió amenazante.

Albert ven, te cuento como estuvo la escena que hizo el joven Grandchester – lo llamó Albert al ver la renuencia de Archie.

Le dijo…mujerzuela y… meretriz – informó su sobrino cerrando los ojos conteniendo la ira.

¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto? George ¿por qué no interviniste? Busca a ese mequetrefe y llévalo a la mansión, esto sí que fue la gota que derramó el vaso – le pidió sumamente molesto.

Pero Albert no vas a ganar nada con golpearlo – rebatió George preocupado por el semblante del rubio.

George, dime ¿de qué maldito lado estás? – le cuestionó contrariado.

Del de la señorita Candy, espera a que sepamos algo y te lo cuento con lujo de detalles –le pidió que se calmara.

Familiares de la señorita Andley – se oyó una voz.

Nosotros, ¿cómo está doctor? – cuestionó al médico mientras su estado enojado pasaba a uno más moderado y hasta preocupado.

Bien dentro de lo que cabe, sabe usted que la señorita ha estado bajo mucho estrés – le informó el médico un tanto preocupado.

Sí, el sábado se casa y ha trabajado en guardias nocturnas en el hospital – recordó Archie.

Ah ya veo, con razón se me hacía conocida. Bueno…debe descansar porque si sigue así, la tendremos enferma realmente – les advirtió.

Por supuesto, ¿podemos llevárnosla? – preguntó el rubio esperando la afirmación del médico.

Sí, pero sería recomendable que no se levantara estos días, reposo y tranquilidad – sugirió el médico a todos los hombres allí.

Sí doctor, gracias – el rubio suspiró relajado.

Señor Andley pase por aquí, el papeleo nos espera – lo invitó para ir a la dirección del Hospital con el Doctor Lenard.

Por supuesto, después de usted doctor. Archie, entra por ella y llévala al coche, George tu ven conmigo para que me cuentes – Archie se encaminó a la camilla donde se encontraba su prometida aun llorando y George caminaba detrás de su amigo tratando de calmarlo un poco.

¡Hola! – la saludo efusivamente con un beso en los labios.

¡Hola Archie! – respondió al saludo.

¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestionó su novio.

Triste – respondió ella apenada.

Candy – le llamó tranquilamente.

Dime – respondió ella dejando su rostro en su pecho.

Sabes que eso no es cierto, podemos desmentirlo – le informó a su pecosa novia.

No, no lo haremos, que piense lo que quiera, a mí solo me importa lo que tú pienses, se que hice mal, que no debí decir eso, pero en parte es cierto, si así fuera, creo que no debería de importar lo que los demás dijeran acerca de ello, ¿no te parece? – le soltó sonriéndole y sonrojándose, para después esconder el rostro nuevamente.

Si mi amor, te prometo que lo haré, pero tu padre está enterado así que no se cómo estén las cosas después de esto – se refirió al golpe que estaba en su rostro.

A ver, ¿te duele mucho? – le preguntó preocupada y le dio un beso. ¿Ya mejor?

Sí, mucho mejor, es más ya no me duele tanto – le sonrió a ella.

¿Archie, me amas? – le cuestionó sonriente, devolviéndole esa sonrisa que a él le gustaba.

Más que a nadie en esta vida – respondió abrazándola fuertemente.

Sabes… - se detuvo al ver la tierna mirada de su novio. Hoy comprendí que ya no puedo esperar más, quisiera que mañana fuese sábado para no estar un día más lejos de ti… te amo Archibald Cornwell – le sonrió y lo besó profundamente. Por favor, me llevas al coche – pidió ella saltando al piso.

Espera, te cargaré, Albert me exigió que lo hiciera – la detuvo y le informó acerca de las órdenes de su "padre".

Archie tomó en brazos a Candy, apenas su rostro tocó el pecho de su prometido y se sentía segura, tanto como para quedarse profundamente dormida, cuando llegó al coche fue ayudado por George y esperaron un poco a que Albert saliera del hospital, entró al coche y emprendieron el regreso. Una vez que habían llegado a la mansión, la subieron a su habitación y Dorothy la arropó, Archie no podía dejarla sola, mirándola cómo dormía, él al paso del tiempo hizo lo mismo. De entre sus sueños, oyó a lo lejos una pelea que venía de la planta baja de la mansión, aún adormilado se levantó y asomó al jardín, viendo como era arrojado Albert por un hombre cuando le había dado un golpe en la mandíbula. Se disipó del sueño que aún tenía y bajo rápidamente encontrando esa escena.

¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Candy? No se supone que la amas – le gritó el rubio propinándole otro golpe.

Albert, estoy muerto de celos, ¿qué, acaso no lo ves? – replicó Terry cayendo al piso.

No te entiendo, te lo juro que no te entiendo, ¿cómo puedes pensar así? – le dijo más sereno.

La culpa de todo esto es de Archie, no la respetó – espetó el furioso, aun sin entender el grave error que había cometido.

Eres un ciego imbécil o es que no entiendes que nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros. No se supone que la amabas, sigues siendo el mismo joven engreído del San Pablo – le gritó Archie furioso.

No es cierto, la amo más que tú. Entonces, ¿por qué me dijo eso? ¿Qué ganaba con decírmelo? – cuestionó él intrigado.

No lo sé, dímelo tú, pero yo hubiera reaccionado de otra manera. Sabes ¿cuánto daño le has hecho? – le cuestionó indeciso. ¡Por Dios, Terry! Vete ya y déjala libre – le pidió una vez más.

No para que tú te la lleves – se atrevió a señalarlo, ¿por qué todos querían arrebatarle a su pecosa?

Ella ya no te ama, deja de hacerle daño – le pidió encarecidamente.

El mismo que le hiciste a Annie – le reprochó.

Creo que no debes hablar de lo que no sabes Terry, aunque Annie te haya contado su versión – lo amenazó.

Terry fui yo quién inventó eso para que dejaras de molestarla. Ahora vete - le pidió Albert concretamente.

Joven Grandchester puedo llevarlo a la estación – se ofreció George aunque no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Cómo? Me estás diciendo que ella sigue siendo… - se interrumpió al ver el error que había cometido.

Sí Terry, mi prometida es casta… aún no entiendo cómo se enamoró de ti – dijo en son de burla.

Yo…yo no sé qué decir. ¡Demonios! – soltó enojándose ahora consigo mismo.

Es mejor que no digas nada. Puedes irte, por favor – dijo Albert dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación.

No puedo dejar que se case contigo. No, no se casará! – gritó de nueva cuenta.

¿Por qué no? – le cuestionó Archie sorprendido ante el atrevimiento.

¡Eres viudo! – recalcó el estado civil de Archie.

¡Y tú casado! Lo primero es mejor – refutó el prometido de Candy.

Estuviste casado con Annie, su hermana, ¿crees que es mejor eso? – preguntó dudoso.

Creo que eso no te incumbe Terry, por favor vete de una buena vez – le pidió Candy sosteniéndose de la puerta.

No, antes debo hablar contigo - le pidió a Candy una vez más.

No puedes, Candy necesita reposo, tu intromisión en nuestras vidas le ha ocasionado una crisis de estrés, podrías hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho – pidió Albert, aún renuente a esa conversación.

Albert tomo en brazos a Candy y la llevó a su habitación, Archie le mostró el camino a Terry, debían de aclarar esto de una buena vez por todas. La rubia se encontraba adormilada veía a cada uno de ellos, Archie y Albert se quedaron cerca de la chimenea.

¡Hola! ¿Aún sigues aquí? – le cuestionó pues ella ya había dicho su última palabra.

Sí Candy, yo…perdóname, se que te insulté, pero Albert… - intentó explicar el mal entendido.

Lo sé, te mintió, dime…¿me conoces o no? – le cuestionó ella sin mirarlo.

Sí, pero – repitió.

Entonces porque dudaste de mi integridad. Además si así fuera a ti que más te da, Archie y yo nos casaremos de cualquier forma –argumento ella.

Con el esposo de tu mejor amiga y casi hermana, por Dios, Candy – rebatió él tratando de recuperar terreno.

Y ¿qué me ofreces tú? ¿Una vida digna? ¿Tu fidelidad? ¿Qué sea la única mujer que compartirá tu cama? Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada, además ya no te amo Terry, el tiempo pasó para todos y lo que Annie te haya dicho antes de morir no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora me acontece – le soltó aún enfada.

¿Cómo sabes? – refutó al ver que ella tenía razón, el se había casado por honor y ella estaba haciendo su vida y era feliz, ¿por qué no lo era él?

Lo sé y nada más, no eres el único al que le pidió cosas – agregó dándole entender que con todos había quedado en paz.

Candy yo te amo – repitió una vez más.

Tu amas a la jovencita, pero han pasado algunos años y todos hemos cambiado, hasta tú que te quedaste en los recuerdos – agregó ella con una sonrisa.

Candy, si tú me hubieras hecho caso cuando regresé por ti – le recordó.

Entiende, tú mismo un día me lo dijiste, no mires hacia atrás y eso estás haciendo. Sé que aún sigues al lado de Susana – le informó.

Pero no la amo – agregó él tratando de defender su postura.

Deberías intentarlo, ya ves, yo regresé destrozada de Nueva York y aún sigo aquí, viviendo como siempre, no te amo más Terry , el amor de mi vida es Archie, ¿lo entiendes? – le preguntó ella cansada de lo mismo.

George – lo llamó asomándose al pasillo.

Dígame señor Grandchester – respondió él atento.

¿Me llevas a la estación? – le pidió y él accedió.

Por supuesto señor, lo espero abajo – le indicó George, regresando a su posición y encaminándose a la salida de la mansión.

Hasta pronto Candy, ¡qué seas muy feliz! – le pidió él no muy convencido aún.

Gracias, Archie ¿te quedas conmigo? – agradeció y le pidió a su novio un momento a solas.

Por supuesto – Archie se sentó en el diván frente a ella y le tomó la mano.

Adiós Terry – fue el seco saludo de Albert, quién se retiró sin agregar algo más, dejando solos a sus sobrinos.

Terry dio una vez más la vuelta, observando el último cuadro de esa plática, una donde Candy tomaba el mentón de Archie y lo miraba con una expresión amorosa, para después abrazarla y besarla cálidamente.

Archie – lo llamó al separarse.

Dime – respondió rápidamente.

¿Me amas? – cuestionó ella.

Con todo el corazón, ahora descansa – le pidió a su novia.

Sí, pero te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma – volvió a pedírselo.

Por supuesto – accedió el castaño.

Mientras en el jardín.

Lamento todo lo que paso George, Candy tiene razón, me quedé mucho tiempo en el pasado. Debo irme, una disculpa por esto – hizo unos círculos en el aire y subió al coche.

No se preocupe señor Grandchester, ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó George.

Así sin mirar atrás debería enfrentar lo que él había escogido, haría lo que fuera necesario por su esposa, por lo que él eligió y dejaría que Candy amara a Archie libremente, una vez adentro del coche no miró hacia la mansión, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, otra vez no. Se fue, rumbo a Nueva York y aprendió a liberar su corazón, quizás nunca la olvidaría, quizás la seguiría amando, pero para ella, sólo era un amigo y nada más, mientras que Archie significaba la vida misma.

Continuará….

No chillen niñas, algo así tenía que pasar. ¡Saludos pequeñas!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola pequeñitas! ¿Cómo están? Se han de preguntar por qué no he subido las actualizaciones de No puedo dejar de amarte y La dama del retrato. Pues es muy sencillo, me sometí a un tratamiento en el que requiero descanso al 100%, pero por mi trabajo no puedo tenerlo, así que tendré que escribir poco, por lo que no voy a poder subirlos rápido; quizás no sea en esta semana, aunque trataré de hacerlo. El capítulo de no puedo dejar de amarte tardará por lo menos un par de días, ya que es incómoda la posición al estar sentada, así que espero que me comprendan y les prometo que los siguientes estarán de película romántica, necesitarán muchos kleneex y muchos abanicos o lo que sea para que no tenga calor, ¡unos hielos! Bueno chicas me voy y muchos saludos desde México, Pathya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

**Recuerdos y felicidad**

Candy estaba comenzando a despertar, sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco, frente a ella un hombre la miraba, pestañeó un poco y sintió los labios de su amado en los suyos, disfrutando del sabor de un caramelo en su boca.

¡Buenos días, hermosa! – la saludó con énfasis pasando el caramelo al lado izquierdo de su boca y sonriéndole.

Buenos días, hace mucho calor para ser las nueve de la mañana, ¿no te parece? – le dijo la rubia a su marido cerrando los ojos nuevamente y saboreando sus labios, a la par que sonreía.

Y ¿quien dice que son las nueve de la mañana? – cuestionó él divertido.

¡Ah no! ¿Qué hora es? – inquirió ella.

Las tres de la tarde, Candy – sonrió al ver el rostro de asombro de su esposa.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó ella levantándose de pronto, asustada sin darse cuenta de su desnudez.

Porque fue imposible, lo hice pero no querías despertar, además estaba encantado – le confirmó el hombre.

¿Con qué cosa? – le preguntó ella aún sorprendida.

Verte así, con la espalda desnuda no todos los días – reafirmó él acariciándole la espalda.

¡Qué pena! – respondió cubriéndose el torso con la sábana.

¿Por qué? No debes tener pena, te ves tan linda, además creo que hoy en la madrugada aún estábamos despiertos por si no lo recuerda usted eso, señora…Cornwell – le sonrió y llegó hasta ella robándole un beso.

¡De verdad! No recuerdo mucho, podría usted recordármelo – fingió olvido.

A ver, venga le recuerdo – volvió a besarla bajando su mano a los firmes glúteos de su esposa sin antes deslizar sus dedos sobre el estómago haciéndole cosquillas.

Jajajaja Archie, oye y ¿qué hay de comer? – cuestionó ella parando de reír.

Pues qué bueno que hablas de ello, porque lo único que tengo en el estómago es jugo, mejor báñate y nos vamos a comer al restaurante del hostal – le dijo levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

No puedo – dijo ella.

¿Por qué no puedes? – cuestionó el castaño.

Porque estoy desnuda, además como que tengo flojera de bañarme – pretextó ella sin ningún fundamento.

Pues usted señora debe de bañarse, venga la voy ayudar – la jaló cuando ella opuso resistencia.

¿Qué haces? – rebatió la rubia mientras él hacía algo para que su esposa no se cohibiera.

Ponerme en iguales condiciones mi vida, así ya estamos a la par, venga, Candy sal de la cama – le ordenó cuando se acabó de desnudar frente a ella.

Bue…bueno…pero…- titubeó unos segundos.

Vamos, además creo que desde anoche ya nos conocemos más de lo que uno quisiera – informó él intentando cargarla.

Archie, bueno…vamos – se levantó envalentonada dejando caer la sábana.

¡Qué bella eres Candy! – sonrió mientras la miraba dulcemente. Además quiero que no te apenes por favor mi vida – le rogó abrazándola tiernamente.

Es que, bueno vamos. Archie pero si ya pusiste la tina – se sorprendió al ver que la tina ya estaba lista.

Sí, hace rato estaba caliente, pero será mejor así por el calor – refirió él dando un beso en el hombro.

Sí mi amor, gracias – dijo ella mientras veía como Archie entraba a la tina.

Ven métete – la jaló con la mano.

Sí, está fría – se estremeció la rubia.

No te preocupes, sé de una forma en la que se te puede quitar el frío – comenzó a moverse.

Archie – lo reprendió alejándose un poco de el.

Jajaja no mi amor, pecaminosa, sólo te quiero abrazar – la jaló hacia él y la abrazó por la espalda.

Así entre juegos y un par de horas después ambos salieron de su habitación para ir a disfrutar de una amena comida, ya que no tenían nada en el estómago, después con un poco más de tiempo se dirigieron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, un poco más aletargados de lo que comúnmente pareciera.

¿Qué tienes amor? – cuestiono Archie al ver el mutismo de Candy.

Sueño, pero bueno…caminamos por la playa – sugirió Candy un tanto pensativa.

Por supuesto Candy, ven, quítate los zapatos – le sugirió él.

Sí…Archie ¿cuándo vamos a visitar a Patty? - preguntó deteniéndose para luego continuar su camino.

Pues según me contó que ella estaría aquí la otra semana, si quieres vamos a verla la semana que viene, a mediados, te parece – recomendó él.

Por supuesto, es que… la vi triste en la boda, quien diría que mi nombre de casada sería Cornwell y no Gr… lo siento – se disculpó al ver la mirada y sentir el agarre de Archie.

Dilo Grandchester, ya no me molesta. Pues sí, también la vi en la boda, pero no comenté nada al respecto, ¿de qué tanto estuvieron platicando? – preguntó el castaño un poco curioso.

Tiene un pretendiente, se llama Henry Stratton – le informó la rubia a su apuesto esposo.

Stratton, ¿dónde lo he escuchado? – se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

En los negocios del papá de Patty – refirió Candy riendo.

Dime algo, ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – le preguntó mirándola porque ella no parecía nada sorprendida con la noticia.

Claro que no, apenas me lo dijo en la boda – refirió Candy.

Bueno, te creeré mi amor – aclaró él.

Archie sabes, hay algo que quería decirte – dijo un poco dudosa.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó esperando a que ella hablara.

Tuve una visita inesperada antes de la boda – recordó ella sin darle gran importancia y deteniéndose nnuevamente.

¿Terry volvió? – subió la voz espantado.

No – respondió ella.

Entonces, ¿quién? – insistió él.

La señora Britter – soltó sin más.

¿Qué dices? ¿Te dijo algo? – le cuestionaba un tanto preocupado.

Pues no mucho, sólo que, bueno que te hiciera feliz…- dijo apenas con un poco de titubeo.

¿Segura? No la he vuelto a ver por aquí – refirió él.

Pues porque no me quiere Archie, por eso no ha convivido contigo, no soy santo de su devoción – le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Ay Candy! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? De cualquier forma, sabes que como con ellos cada semana y no me han dicho nada – informó Archie.

Supongo que por su bien y su cordura no ha dicho nada sobre Annie, bueno al menos me dio un beso cuando ya estaba completamente vestida – se paró recargando su peso en la pierna derecha que tenía atrás, levantó la mano para colocarla debajo de su barbilla y se sonrió recordando aquello.

Bueno, supongo que eso ya es algo. Oye mi amor, hace dos días te veías radiante, me sentí más enamorado que lo tradicional, cuando te vi caminar hacía mí, sentí como si todos los ángeles estuvieran visitándome – le dio un beso en la clavícula y un pequeño roce con sus dedos sobre el cuello.

¡Archie! Me haces sonrojar – la rubio le dio un golpe en el brazo.

No mi amor, solamente estoy recordando cuál fue mi momento favorito de nuestra boda – intentó detenerla.

El mío fue cuando todos se sorprendieron al ver quiénes eran los novios, la tía abuela puso una cara de ¿cuándo paso esto? Los Leagan, jajajaja fue muy cómico – Candy hizo muecas y se largó a reírse.

¡Malévola! – la nombró Archie.

Justicia divina, querrás decir.

Jajajaja quién te viera Candy, has resultado ser una caja de sorpresas – la abrazó sorprendido.

Bueno mi amor, tú fuiste el culpable, primero me robas los suspiros, luego me robas la tranquilidad, luego le cambias el lugar al chofer de Albert, después me invitas a salir y para colmo me pides que sea tu esposa, te casas conmigo, me quitas la inocencia y como si fuera poco me dices que soy una caja de sorpresas, ¡eso no es justo! – protestó la rubia después de enumerarle sus chistesitos.

Pero si fue bonito, lo malo es que me diste mucho tiempo para pensar todos los movimientos. Si te hubieses decidido antes no estaríamos aquí, estaríamos esperando bebé – recalcó la última palabra mientras veía el rostro de su bella esposa.

No, no no, te dije que no Archie, no tan pronto – refirió ella alejándose de sus brazos.

Pues ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo? – cuestionó él cansado d discutir lo mismo.

Pues… no sé, en un año o dos quizás –soltó riéndose.

¿Estás hablando en serio? – refutó Archie un poco malhumorado.

Sí, por supuesto, quiero disfrutar del matrimonio Archie – rebatió ella pues sabía de la negativa de Archie.

Pero… ¿cómo harás para ello, Candy? – se burló él.

Bueno, soy enfermera por si no lo recuerdas, hay muchas cosas para evitar embarazos – dijo simplemente haciendo la misma cara de su esposo.

No estoy de acuerdo, puedo negociar – caminó detrás de ella cuando sintió que zanjaba la conversación.

Puedes, pero espero que al menos me concedas un año, aún somos jóvenes – le dijo caminando mas aprisa.

Candy, menos tiempo – pidió él.

No Archie, pasará rápido – respondió ella.

No lo haré mi amor, menos tiempo – repitió la suplica.

No está a discusión, sólo cumplo con decírtelo – le respondió un poco enojada.

Espera Candy, mi amor estamos de luna de miel, no te enfades – reconvino el ya que ambos no sacarían nada de esa conversación.

Yo no, pero creo que tú sí – respondió ella mirando hacia el piso cuando él aun la sostenía entre sus manos.

Bueno no discutamos eso, seguiremos por toda la orilla y regresaremos al hostal – pidió él.

De acuerdo – respondió ella.

Candy – la llamó mientras abrazados caminaban.

Dime – respondió al llamado.

Te amo preciosa – le dijo su esposo acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un apasionado beso.

Yo más que tú – le respondió sonriéndole.

Habían llegado unos minutos atrás, Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, tomó su camisón y bata, comenzó a desvestirse cuando estaba completamente desnuda sintió como las manos de su esposo la sorprendían, tocando cada centímetro de su vientre, acariciándolo y mordiendo la piel de su cuello.

Mi vida, qué bella eres – susurro en su cuello.

Archie, déjame, terminaré de cambiarme – intentó alejarse del calor que el cuerpo de su esposo le producía.

No lo harás mi amor, ven aquí quiero tenerte para mí – la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Archie, mi amor, Archie no… - intentaba alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde, el camisón y la bata quedaron en el piso.

Con verte a ti, además me iba a bañar y puesto que estás así, tengo una idea mejor – le sonrió viéndola por el espejo y le señaló la cama que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

¿Seguro…? – iba a preguntarle.

Sí, estoy seguro – le respondió levantándola para depositarla en la cama.

Archie…- lo jalo de la camisa y separó sus piernas para que se acomodara mejor.

Y una vez más, Candy y Archie se entregaron a ese amor, cuando llegaron juntos al clímax, Candy se colocó sobre el pecho de su esposo y recordó algo con lo que Archie se sintió extrañado.

Archie – lo llamó acariciándole el pecho.

Dime – respondió él sintiendo esa caricia.

Oye mi amor, ¿te gustó la boda? – le cuestionó Candy comenzando a besar su pecho.

Por supuesto que sí, un ángel se convirtió en mi esposa – le respondió tratando de controlarse.

Mi amor, ¿qué parte fue tu favorita? Además de cuando me viste en el altar – agregó ella.

Pues, veamos…

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Era una linda mañana de sábado, la actividad una noche anterior acabó hasta muy entrada la madrugada, Candy se encontraba recién levantada y dormitaba un poco más en la tina de baño con su aroma predilecto, pétalos de rosas Dulces Candy. De pronto, una mano tocó su hombro, era Dorothy, el baño se había enfriado una media hora atrás, ella se dio cuenta y le pidió la toalla, saliendo de allí inmediatamente. Comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior para luego seguir con el ajuar y por último el tocado, se veía excelsa y por lo mismo muy feliz por ese acontecimiento.

Cuando bajó por la escalinata, a la izquierda se encontraba Albert y a la derecha su prometido quién la miraba embelesado; Archie la tomó de la mano para colocarla en su brazo, llevándola hasta la biblioteca. El murmullo no llegaba hasta ellos, la reunión a la que había convocado el Patriarca de la Familia era una sorpresa para todos, habían visto al abogado de la familia entrar a la biblioteca a la par que a un sacerdote, se extrañaron un poco, pero nadie esperaba moverse hasta que George les había comunicado que el Patriarca se había retrasado y que avisó llegar tarde.

Todos se miraron confundidos, mientras a ellos les tocaba esperar, en la biblioteca la pareja prometida la una a el otro, eran bendecidos por Dios, siendo testigos George, Albert, la Hermana María, la Señorita Ponny, Dorothy y los niños del Hogar. Al concluir las firmas se oyeron un felicitaciones a coro, cómo era de esperarse la fiesta en el jardín era tan amena que nadie se dio cuenta, la decoración era como de boda y algunos consideraron que nadie les había informado acerca de la etiqueta a la que deberían de recurrir para ese día. Después de unos minutos, Albert salió de la biblioteca junto con George, el sacerdote y su abogado, George los acompañaba hasta la puerta y regresó a donde había dejado a Albert.

El rubio le dio indicaciones de que llevara a los niños de Ponny y a las hermanas a un lugar en la fiesta del jardín, Candy y archie aún se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca besándose amorosamente, ahora eran marido y mujer, lo había dicho el sacerdote y el abogado, ahora era la señora Cornwell, sin siquiera quererlo, estaban ansiosos, querían estar solos, pero debían cumplir con la recepción, se encontraban ya en un beso por demás apasionado cuando Albert tocaba la puerta.

Chicos, perdonen, nos esperan en la recepción, quieren acompañarnos – sonrió él para que ellos no se sintieran incómodos.

Sí Albert, ya vamos – respondió Archie con la voz ronca.

Está bien, voy a salir y los espero en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? – se despidió y se retiro de ahí cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca nuevamente.

Sí, Archie vamos - lo jaló del brazo.

Espera, debes arreglarte un poco mi amor, si sales así pervertirás a los niños de Ponny – le advirtió viéndola detenidamente.

Archie, grosero – le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Ven te ayudo – la arrastró hasta un pasadizo.

Candy se dirigió a un cuarto adyacente a la biblioteca, era un tocador, vio su rostro, completamente sonrojado, con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos, no sabía cómo desinflamarlos, los tocaba con fervor. Archie le había dado un trapo mojado, para que se lo colocara, ella sacó un poco de labial y se colocó un poco más, mirando por el espejo el rostro de Archie quién hacía lo mismo que ella y sonreía un tanto seductor.

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron de ahí, se dirigieron a la fiesta y justo cuando Albert acababa su discurso, Archie entraba, todos se volvieron a verlo, enfundado en smoking color blanco perla y muy elegante, eso era extraño.

Démosle la bienvenida a los nuevos esposos, Archibald y Candice Cornwell – dio la bienvenida a sus sobrinos.

Los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, Candice y Archie casados, ¿cuándo había sucedido eso?

Me puedes explicar esto William – refunfuñó la señor Elroy acercándose a Albert.

Pues nada tía, los chicos decidieron casarse y pues ya lo hicieron hoy – le informó el rubio.

¡Quién lo diría! Una huérfana le quitó el marido a la otra, qué buena educación – soltó Elisa en son de burla.

Elisa, deberías callarte – le pidió Archie.

Si no qué, Archie – rebatió ella de forma altanera.

Si no quieres verte mal parada, Elisa – el rubio zanjó la discusión subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

Pero tío – protestó ella siendo callada de nueva cuenta.

Nada Elisa, será mejor que hablemos después de esto, no le arruinemos la recepción a los chicos – finiquitó el tema y sus familiares se retiraron de ahí.

Afortunadamente, no los vamos a ver mucho Albert – informó la rubia.

Sí supongo, pero bueno George tiene indicaciones y pueden partir cuando quieran – les guiño el ojo.

Gracias – ambos abrazaron al mismo tiempo al rubio.

De nada Candy, por cierto tengo una idea – les informó el rubio un tanto divertido.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Candy curiosa.

Comemos, luego partimos el pastel, bailan un poco y se van a la estación de trenes, justo cuando la tía querrá sermonearme, ¿qué les parece el plan? – preguntó con cara de suplicio.

Lo perdimos Archie, dónde nos robaron a Albert, ¿seguro que es él? – cuestionó Candy divertida ante el rostro confundido de Archie y él demasiado divertido de Albert.

¿Por qué lo dices? Es perfecto – dijo Albert sonriendo como un chiquillo ante una travesura.

Seguro que funcionará – preguntó Candy.

Seguro – declaró el rubio.

Candy y Archie se miraron, Albert y George se habían puesto de acuerdo para impedir que cualquiera de los invitados los molestase y justo después del baile destinados para los novios se dirigieron al auto corriendo y se subieron intrépidamente cuando este ya había arrancado.

Después de un rato, ya estaban en la estación, tuvieron que esperar un par de horas y en ese transcurso Candy se cambió en los sanitarios de damas en lo que Archie se quitaba el saco y el corbatín. Cuando salió, Archie le tomó la pequeña maleta y le colocó un chal para que no sintiera el fresco clima de Lakewood, después de todo, los acontecimientos iban de acuerdo a los planes.

Abordaron el tren y se dirigieron a su vagón, Archie y Candy dormirían juntos, pero no en la misma cama, lo que menos quería era hacerla suya en el tren, esperaría hasta que llegaran al hostal de Florida, Archie le tomó la mano y le explicó lo que él quería que sucediera y cuando debería de hacerlo.

Mi amor, ¿me has entendido? – repitió la pregunta una vez más.

¿Estás seguro? – cuestionó ella nada convencida.

No mi amor, no sabes cuánto te deseo, pero podré esperar unos pocos días más – respondió apartándose un poco.

Pero eso será en una semana – reconvino ella.

Esperaré, te molesta… ¿qué te pida eso? – preguntó Archie.

No mi amor, no me molesta, ¿si puedes esperar? Gracias – Candy agradeció ese gesto, aunque no estaba seguro de quererlo así.

De nada, ahora señora puedes decirme ¿cuánto me quieres? – la jaló hasta su cuerpo y le dio un beso.

Mucho, pero…- titubeó la rubia un poco.

Pero ¿qué? – preguntó extrañado.

Tengo hambre amor, ¿podemos cenar algo? – sugirió ella.

Mi vida, eres una golosa eh, ¿qué quieres cenar? - preguntó ella.

Pastel de chocolate – soltó ella hambrienta.

Jajajaj, no tuviste suficiente con el de la boda – se burló su esposo.

No, además la tía abuela no estaba de buen humor y eso me quitó el apetito, pero tuve que comérmelo porque Elisa me daba una y otra vez un trozo nuevo – recordó ella con dolor.

¡Ay mi vida! Con razón no dejabas de comer, pero bueno vamos por su cena que yo tengo un hambre voraz – le informó a su esposa.

Está bien – se vio en el espejo de su vagón y salió seguida de su esposo.

Una semana de viaje era pesado y más estando al lado de su esposa, la cual no había tocado desde hacía exactamente siete días, tendría mucha paciencia pero era difícil que no le pasara la factura el deseo que sentía de su esposa. Cada noche era complicado dormir, mientras ella entraba en el mundo de los sueños, él se limitaba a mirarla, separados tan solo por un pasillo, pensaba además que no tendría que dar explicaciones si invadía su lecho, pero le había prometido no tocarla hasta que llegaran a Florida, afortunadamente esa tarde estarían allí.

Candy, mi amor – la movió para despertarla.

¿Qué paso? ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó apenas abriendo un ojo.

Si ya, afortunadamente - dijo en un suspiro.

¿Decías algo? – cuestionó a su esposo mientras le daba risa su comentario.

No nada, oye mi amor – la llamó cariñosamente.

Dime – respondió la rubia volteando para mirarlo.

Vamos al hostal directo o quieres ir a cenar algo – titubeo cuando a ella se le encendieron los ojos.

Comida – dijo y sonrió.

Entendí, vamos – la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la estación para tomar un carruaje que los llevaría hasta el restaurante más cercano.

Bueno si quieres hacer algo más – le dio oportunidad a que cambiara de opinión.

No mi amor, está bien, tienes que alimentarte – le sonrió ya que habría tiempo de sobra para aplacar su deseo y no permitir que la pasión se desbordara.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante bohemio cerca del hostal, Archie pidió un buen trozo de carne con verduras y algo de vino tinto, mientras que Candy pidió una sopa de camarones y tomó del mismo vino que había pedido su esposo, mientras cenaban en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo calmar el calor que sentía llegar desde su vientre.

Te gusta lo que estas comiendo Candy – cuestionó archie al ver que comia con gusto.

Sí, está deliciosa, podría pedir postre – sin saber en realidad lo que eso significaba.

Por supuesto mi amor lo que tú quieras. Mesero – llamó al mesero cuando se dio por vencido, a su esposa le encantaba el chocolate y eso era algo que no podría cambiar ni en un millón de años.

Sí señor – se presentó.

Candy – la llamó y saliendo de su mundo para que su esposo no se diera cuenta de sus deseos.

Ah sí, podría traerme este muffin… pero bañado en chocolate – pidió ella al mesero.

Sí señorita, en un momento se lo traigo – asintió y se retiró.

¿Cómo que hace calor, no Archie? – su sonrojo era poderoso.

Eso es natural, estamos en Florida – recalcó Archie, al no entender que había pasado.

¿Cómo estuvo tu cena? – preguntó cuando pidió que le retiraran el plato frente a él.

Deliciosa, como siempre – respondió retirando el suyo también.

Ah bueno, ¿me invitas a bailar? – encontró la ocasión perfecta.

Por supuesto, vamos – se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Ya en la pista, Candy no paraba de pensar lo que probablemente ocurriría esa noche.

¿Qué sucede Candy? Casi no has hablado – le preguntó preocupado.

Archie – le llamó.

Dime, ¿pasa algo? – la instó.

No, Archie bésame – le pidió a él.

¡Aquí! – respondió él en un grito.

Pues de hecho pensaba en…- se detuvo cuando lo miraba.

Dime Candy – le rogó el castaño.

Nuestra noche de bodas – dijo ella sonriendo aun mas.

Candy – se sorprendió ante el tema.

Archie, quiero que sea hoy – le rogó ella.

Pero debes estar cansada – intentó poner pretextos.

Nos la pasamos durmiendo todo el día durante una semana, créeme que tengo muchas fuerzas para hacerlo o será que no me quieres tocar – hizo un puchero.

No mi amor, ¿cómo crees? Sólo pensé que querías más tiempo – sugirió él.

Nos vamos, por favor, lo que quiero decirte no te lo puedo decir aquí – le informó la rubia.

Vámonos entonces. Con esto bastará… - dejó la cuenta y una propina para el mesero.

Archie y Candy salieron caminando como si nada del restaurante, tomados de las manos, dentro del carruaje ellos se dedicaron a besarse y contemplarse a los ojos, además de todo ambos se necesitaban. Cuando llegaron al hostal, bajaron del carruaje y entraron a este para dar indicaciones sobre el equipaje, la suite y lo que necesitaban para la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Candy sintió que el carmín subía hasta sus mejillas, por lo que escondió el rostro en la espalda de su esposo, acto seguido un botones los guiaba a la suite que Albert había reservado para ellos, Candy estaba un poco nerviosa y cuando el botones entró a la suite, pasó de largo a la habitación y se metió en el baño, decidió tomar uno de tina comenzando a llenarla con agua tibia, minutos después se desvistió y tomó las sales para luego meterse. Archie tuvo la misma idea, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su bella esposa sumergido en el agua de la tina y con sus ojos cerrados, era tan excitante ver a la ninfa sumergida a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Archie decidió darle un suave beso a Candy, quién sólo abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Candy estaba embelesada con el cuerpo de Archie, había notado el sonrojo de su marido y más cuando su mirada se posicionó en la creciente erección de su marido, tragó en seco y se mordió el labio inferior con detenimiento.

Mi vida, puedes dejar de mirarme así – pidió Archie sin prestar atención a la súplica.

Eh…sí, lo siento, ¿no entras? – lo invitó haciéndose hacia atrás y abriendo las piernas para darle mayor comodidad.

Por supuesto que sí, ¿ya te acomodaste? – comenzó a entrar y se acomodo.

Sí mi vida, ya ves como sí cabemos – le demostró y después lo abrazó con las piernas.

Sí mi amor, así, me lavas la espalda – le pasó el manto para que le lavase la espalda.

Claro que sí, ¿dónde está el jabón? – le preguntó ella.

Jajaja buena pregunta, por aquí debe estar, ah mira aquí está – lo sacó de debajo de ellos. ¿Candy no estás nerviosa? – cuestionó dudoso.

No mucho, más bien siento un calor muy grande desde el vientre –señaló ella avergonzada.

Ah ya veo…eso es deseo mi amor, desde ¿cuándo estas así? – preguntó serio.

Archie, no pensarás que te lo voy a decir – le respondió ella.

Mi amor…- la besó.

Bueno, desde que abordamos el tren hacía aquí, pero…tú me dijiste que teníamos que esperar – le contó a él sorprendiéndolo un poco.

¿Es en serio? – no podía creerlo.

Sí…Archie podrías darme un beso – solicitó ella.

Sólo uno, mejor muchos ven mi amor – la colmó de besos.

Archie…te necesito tanto – ella se volteo y le abrazó el cuello.

No tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo Candy, mi bella Candy, te amo tanto Candy – decía entre besos.

Archie…vamos a tirar el agua – le advirtió ante la pasión de su esposa.

Eso lo podemos solucionar muy fácilmente – sonrió saliéndose de la tina.

Archie decidió llevarla hasta la cama, donde la secó y le colocó loción en el cuerpo mientras depositaba un beso en cada centímetro de piel, hasta que llegó a uno de sus senos, tomándolo, lo mordía mientras a ella le producía placer, arqueando la espalda para recibir más atención en esa área, Candy soltaba gemidos que hacían a Archie más atento con ella. En ninguna forma imaginó que este momento fuese así, ella estaba nerviosa al principio, pero después fue tanta la espera que dejó de ser así, se dejó llevar, era otra chica.

Tampoco en ningún momento pensó en Annie, ni en su noche de bodas, sólo estaba concentrado en hacer de Candy una gran mujer, hacerla feliz era su papel, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente como cuando aceptó salir con él, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último amor, se había decidido a no pensar más en él y después de concientizarse que el trabajo no lo era todo, decidió que salir con Archie no era exactamente una cita.

Archie pensaba que ella sería sencillamente tímida, pero al contrario, Candy era toda la mujer que esperaba, por el contrario de lo que pensaba, Candy había tomado la iniciativa, le había hablado al oído y había tocado su miembro enfrente de personas, eso sí sutilmente; después lo había invitado a su baño de tina y viéndolo desnudarse a la par que lo miraba a todo su esplendor, le había dicho que lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y esperaba todo menos que le dijera que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

El planeaba darle lo que ella pedía, comenzó a besarla incansablemente, despacio y demandante al mismo tiempo, sus manos repasaban una y otra vez la piel de su esposa, hasta que con cada beso llegó al vientre, lamiéndolo y Candy sintió arder, hasta que hizo que ella abriera las piernas para darle la bienvenida a su centro de deseo, el cual él tomó una y otra vez, chupándole el botón con pasión, mientras ella aumentaba los jadeos sentidos, era muy pronto, pero había llegado la hora, Candy tomó el rostro de Archie y lo jaló con las manos hasta su boca, mientras lo besaba comenzó a tocar el miembro duro de su marido y lo deslizaba a lo largo de su entrada, Archie no pudo resistirlo, se retiró un poco de ahí y ella lo miró enfadada acercándose más y deslizando su mano sobre el miembro de él, lo que hizo que Archie se decidiera a penetrarla rápidamente, ya que no pudo soportar la incitación de su esposa, siendo ella la que emitió un grito que fue ahogado por el incansable beso de de él, ambos se detuvieron mientras las uñas de Candy se enterraron en los hombros de Archie, viéndose detenidamente y encaminándose hacia el camino del deseo, se besaron y comenzaron el vaivén de Candy, ella llevaba el ritmo y decía que quería probar todas las delicias del matrimonio, Archie se esmeró tanto que una vez llegado el clímax, haberse recostado en el pecho de su amada y después de platicar un rato, Archie al final se había quedado dormido, una hora después ella hizo lo mismo.

Muy al amanecer, antes de que coronara el alba, Archie la había despertado con caricias en su derrier y la cercanía del duro miembro de su esposo, por lo que ella le sonrió y al percatarse de esa acción comenzó a hacerle el amor hasta dos horas después…

_**Fin del flash back**_

Continuará…

Bueno pequeñas lo acabé, hasta el próximo.

Saludos y gracias por los reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA A TODAS MIS PEQUEÑINAS LECTORAS, LES INFORMO QUE POR CAUSAS DE FUERZA MAYOR, ENTRE SALUD, TRABAJO Y LA GUERRA FLORIDA ESTOY ENTRE TARDAR Y SUSPENDER LOS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE ACABE ESTA ULTIMA, AUNQUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS.

AMPARITO NO TE ENFURRUÑES!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo VII**

**La razón de mi amor**

Habían pasado los días y los chicos pasaron la mejor de las semanas, en ese momento era miércoles y habían prometido ir a visitar a su amiga Patty, se levantaron muy temprano, disfrutaron de una ducha juntos y salieron a desayunar, de ahí comenzaron a caminar por las calles de esa ciudad cuando de pronto Archie detuvo un carruaje y ayudó a subir a su esposa que estaba feliz, al fin podrían platicar con Patty, en ese momento también supo que su corazón no podía elegir mejor, el estar enamorado de ella había sido la mejor idea desde que tenía catorce años.

En una hora llegaron a la casa de su amiga, Candy había bajado sin la ayuda de su esposo lo cual le causó mucha gracia a él, ya que no esperaba que Candy cambiara completamente de la noche a la mañana. Después de haber pagado el viaje, se dio cuenta que Candy estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con Patty, pero justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta salió un joven gallardo, el cual se le quedó viendo fijamente, seguramente encantado por su linda mirada o su gran belleza.

Permiso señorita – pidió él sin ningún tiento.

¡Oh disculpe! – exclamó Candy haciéndose a un lado sin reparar en las reacciones de ambos caballeros.

¡Cornwell! ¿Cómo estás? – gritó aquel hombre ante el cual se encontraba.

Stratton tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? – lo saludó de la misma manera efusiva.

Bien, sí que ha pasado tiempo, ¿qué haces en Florida? – cuestionó al ver los efectos del tiempo sobre su amigo de infancia.

Visito a una amiga del colegio, bueno de hecho mi esposa insistió en venir – aclaró rápidamente.

¿Tú esposa? ¿Te has casado? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí recién, ven, te presento a mi esposa, Candice Cornwell – la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia Henry.

Perdone por mi error – sonrió apenado.

No se preocupe, llámeme Candy. Archie ¿dónde se conocieron? – cuestionó ella sin dejar de observar a su esposo.

Con la tía abuela, en una reunión – respondió irónico.

¡Ah ya veo! ¡Qué divertido! – exclamó ella emocionada.

Pues de hecho esa reunión resultó muy divertida, Elisa y Niel se llevaron las palmas – le sonrió a Archie como para que la recordara.

¡Qué suerte! – respondió ella con pesar.

¡Fiu! Alguien que tampoco les cae esos chicos, bienvenida al club – le dijo tomando inocentemente la mano de la rubia.

De un momento a otro, Candy sonrió ampliamente al ver quién se había asomado a la puerta.

¡Candy! – gritó Patty encontrándose con ella a medio camino.

¡Patty! – Candy hizo lo mismo.

¡Qué linda te ves! – le susurró Patty alejándola un poco para verla detalladamente.

Tú también mi querida Patty. Archie – llamó a su esposo y extendió la mano para que la tomara y se colocará al lado de ella, invitándolo también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo está señorita? – le dio un profundo abrazo a Patty.

Bien gracias, pero pasen – invitó la castaña después de que se sonrojase un poco.

Archie invita a Henry – le susurró Candy a su esposo para no ser descortés con el pobre chico.

Ya oíste, pasemos – lo invitó con sugerencia tomándolo de los hombros para que entrara a la casa de donde algunos minutos antes había salido.

Pero…bueno un rato más es un buen pretexto – se dijo a sí mismo accediendo.

¿Así que pretendes a Patty? – cuestionó mientras las chicas iban por algo de té a la cocina.

Eso intento – contestó un poco avergonzado.

¡Qué bien! Es una buena chica – respondió Archie sin pensarlo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Henry contrariado.

Fue novia de Stear – respondió bajando la mirada y poniéndose de pie, caminando un poco por la terraza y colocando sus manos sobre el balcón.

¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Cómo está él? – cuestionó celoso.

Bueno, mi hermano murió en la guerra – respondió él mirando hacia otro punto.

Lo siento – se disculpó él al ver que se había adelantado un poco, suponía que Stear estaba vivo.

Lo sé, entramos – sugirió Archie.

Por supuesto – accedió sin más.

Candy, Patty, Archie y Henry se sentaron en el patio de atrás de la casa, rodeados de flores de distintas especies y colores, habían estado conversando entre sorbos de té y whiskey, además que todos se pusieron a recordar el pasado.

Y bien Archie ¿dónde conociste a Candy? – preguntó Henry curioso.

Los tres cómplices se miraron mutuamente, mientras Archie terminó sonriendo un poco, dejando sobre la mesita del centro el vaso de whiskey.

En la mansión de Lakewood, en el río - susurró.

¿Qué quieren decir? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Patty y Henry.

Pues si Patty, aunque no lo creas, Candy quería que me ahogara – le reprochó a Candy y ella se enfadó un poco.

Archie ¿cómo dices eso? No lo crean, sólo que el jovencito estaba descansando en un bote y pues yo tiré de la cuerda que sostenía la puerta, así que lo rescaté de que se lo llevara la corriente – soltó ella relatando la verdadera historia.

Ah mira, ahora resulta – respondió refunfuñando su esposo y ella le devolvió la estocada.

Archie ¿por qué no nadaste hasta la orilla? – preguntó Henry pareciendo la idea más obvia.

Pues por qué va a ser, el joven no quería arruinar su costosa camisa de seda – soltó Candy burlándose de su marido.

¡Candy! – la reprendió.

Jajajaja – Patty, Candy y Henry soltaron una sonora carcajada al ver la actitud que aquellos dos habían tomado ante esa situación.

Así que el modesto joven Cornwell sigue siendo intocable con su ropa. ¿Qué edad tenías Candy? – cuestionó Henry sorprendiendo a Candy.

Diez – soltó ella.

Y ¿Archie? – re cuestionó.

Catorce – soltó él sonriendo ante la curiosidad de su amigo.

Pues déjame decirte que tienes una esposa muy hermosa – declaró Henry viendo como Archie tosía incómodo.

Gracias – respondió la rubia un tanto sonrojada.

Ya ves gatita, no sólo lo pienso yo – comentó él dándole un beso en la mano.

¿Gatita? ¿Sobrenombre? – cuestionó el moreno divertido ante el notable sonrojo de la rubia.

Sí, cuando me salvó tenía cara de gatita, así que se le quedó – respondió Archie acariciando el dorso de la mano de Candy.

Yo conozco a alguien que te dice "el elegante" – señaló Candy mirando a su esposo.

Bueno chicos déjense en paz, ¿gustan más té? – intervino Patty mirando a ambos.

Un poco más, por favor Patty – solicitó Candy extendiendo la taza.

Hace ¿cuántos años que murió Stear? Archie – preguntó Henry adentrándose a un tema difícil para todos.

Disculpen, ¡qué tonta soy! – se disculpó Patty limpiando el té que había derramado en su vestido.

Deja Patty, te puedes cortar, te ayudo, vamos – Candy había entendido lo que le ocurría a su amiga y la sacó de esa situación tan difícil aún para ella.

Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo? – preguntó Henry

Pues apenas tiene cuatro años Henry, la verdad no quisiera contarte esto aquí, es incómodo – alegó el castaño. Como ya te había dicho Patty fue novia de mi hermano y no estuvo en mi boda otra vez – le comentó sin darse cuenta de la connotación que le había puesto a esa última oración.

Un momento, me dices que ¿fallaste a la palabra de un Andley? – cuestionó curioso ya que no entendía nada.

Debes de platicar con la tía abuela, no, mi primera esposa murió – le informó rápidamente ante lo que él se estaba imaginando.

Entonces si te casaste con Annie Brigther – sugirió él.

Sí, pero tiene dos años que murió, en realidad es una historia muy enredada, que te contaré en otra ocasión – esperando que Henry comprendiera lo incomodo que se sentía hablar de ello y más cuando su esposa posiblemente estaba cerca de ahí.

Archie ¿quieres ayudarme? – llegó Candy para recoger otros pedazos de taza y solicitó a su esposo que le diera la bandeja de té, él se encontraba agradecido con ella por haber intervenido en la plática.

¡Eh, sí! Candy gracias por eso te amo – le dio un fugaz beso por tan noble acción. Espera te ayudo con la bandeja – sugirió Archie.

No soy una inútil y deja de tratarme como una niña. Henry ¿quieres algo más? – ofreció amablemente enviándole a Archie una mirada de acusación.

No así estoy bien, creo que debo irme – dijo sorprendido y levantándose.

Espera un poco más, tengo que ayudar a Patty y no creo que sea muy bueno que mi esposo se quede solo, ya saben cosas de mujeres – rebatió ella para que le diera tiempo de que Patty se estabilizara.

Bueno ante esa invitación… no puedo negarme – sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

Los dejo unos momentos – dijo Candy y se alejó de ahí.

Si querida no te preocupes – sonrió y con una mirada la despidió.

Ahora si Archie, comienza con la historia, cuando las mujeres dicen eso regularmente se tardan mucho – comentó Henry poniéndose cómodo.

Bueno mira cuando yo conocí a Candy…- comenzó a relatarle su historia, la historia más importante de su vida.

Archie le contó a Henry su historia desde que conoció a la pequeña Candy, mientras en la habitación de Patty la historia no era ni remotamente feliz.

No sé qué hacer Candy, mis sentimientos están revueltos – explicó la castaña llorando por la herida que aún no cerraba.

Lo sé Patty, pero Stear ya no está aquí, sólo debes conservar tu sentir en tu corazón, ya ves conmigo las cosas mejoraron mucho – sonrió ante esa idea.

Si quién fuera a decir que tú y Annie se fueran a enamorar del mismo chico – sonrió ella ante esa sola idea.

Así es esto, supongo que nadie sabe ¿cuál será su destino? - sonrió ante el comentario que había hecho Patty.

Pero entonces…- quiso saber más sobre ese tema, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

¿Te ha propuesto algo? – cuestionó Candy haciéndola sonrojar.

No, pero ha mencionado noviazgo…aunque no claramente – sonrió soñadoramente.

Entonces date una oportunidad, pero sin decírselo, hasta que estés segura – le recomendó la señora Cornwell.

Candy, ¿qué haría sin ti? – se abalanzó sobre la rubia para abrazarla y agradecerle sus consejos y compañía.

Espero que hagas mucho querida Patty, además acuérdate que se lo prometiste a Annie – le recordó sonriendo.

Es cierto, ¿cómo sabes? – le cuestionó sorprendida pues al parecer ella sabía lo que les había pedido Annie a la mayoría de ellos.

Pues ella me lo dijo – sonriendo se levantó y alisó el vestido.

¿De verdad? Bueno vamos con Archie y Henry, es de mala educación dejarlos solos – repitió Candy encaminándose con Patty.

No Patty tú no, con Annie tenía suficiente – imploró Candy y Patty se limitó a sonreír.

Jajajaja Candy, bueno dime ¿cómo te ha ido? – le tomó de las manos, mirándola de frente y le sonrió.

Bien, no sabes cuán feliz me siento en estos momentos – trató de explicar Candy ya que en realidad estaba contenta.

¡Qué bueno Candy! En verdad te lo mereces. ¿Vas a seguir trabajando? – preguntó Patty al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Si, ya le advertí a Archie que no tendremos un hijo en al menos un año – le contó la rubia.

Y ¿aceptó? – cuestionó sorprendida.

Supongo que sí, aunque debatió – sonrió recordando aquello.

Esperemos Candy que no te haga trampa – recomendó la castaña.

No lo creo. De eso me encargo yo – colocó sus manos en jarras deteniéndose en el último escalón de la escalera.

¡Uy, qué miedo! – soltó la castaña sin atreverse a agregar algo más.

Vamos Patty o Henry pensará que te le estás escondiendo – jaló a su amiga de la mano apurándola.

Vamos – Candy y Patty comenzaron a correr.

Las chicas bajaron a donde se encontraban sus respectivos esposo y futuro novio, pero en el justo momento, ellos se levantaron para recibirlas, tomando asiento cuando ella lo hacían, Archie miraba fijamente a su bella esposa y a la par Henry se encontraba admirando a la linda Patty que sin querer se fijo en el atento enamoramiento de su amigo que no dejaba de tomarle la mano a su esposa.

Después de unas considerables horas de visita, Candy y Archie decidieron retirarse de ahí, era obvio que lo que más le interesaba a ellos era estar solos, en la comodidad de su habitación y amándose sin límites; por lo que se despidieron de sus amigos, prometiendo que pronto los visitarían en Lakewood. Cuando salieron de su casa, se dirigieron a cenar en la intimidad de su habitación. Candy llegó a soltarse el cabello ya que le resultaba incómodo llevar las peinetas y cuando lo hizo su esposo aspiró el aroma a rosas de su cabello dejándolo prendado un buen rato dentro de esa nube de amor.

Aún huele tu cabello a esencia de rosas – le dijo cuando se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó.

En serio, la verdad me da flojera bañarme ahorita, prefiero dormir un poco más – confirmó ella.

Candy – la llamó cuando había bajado la mirada para cepillarse las puntas del cabello.

Dime – respondió ella mirando el espejo para ver el rostro de su esposo reflejado en él.

¿Has pensado en lo del bebé? – cuestionó él.

No mucho, ¿tú sí? – refirió su esposa observándolo.

Pues sí, de hecho quiero darte un año para que puedas decidir si tenerlo pronto o no – propuso Archie tomando el cabello de Candy y colocándolo hacia un lado para besarle el cuello.

Archie me estás hablando en serio, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – le cuestionó curiosa sintiendo los húmedos besos dejados en un camino hacia sus hombros.

Henry me dio suficientes bases para hacerlo – sonrió mirando su reflejo.

¿De verdad? ¡Oh Archie! ¡Te amo! – se arrojó hacia sus brazos en cuanto se volteó, besándolo apasionadamente.

Yo te amo más – la abrazó completamente dejándose caer en la alfombra y comenzando a desnudarla para amarla hasta que fuera la hora de la cena. Sabes que le conté toda nuestra historia, se asombró mucho por lo de Terrence, pero quiero que sepas algo – se detuvo ante este recuerdo.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó Candy.

Me preguntó que si alguna vez pensé en no lograr lo que ahora estábamos viviendo – le dijo entre cortos besos.

¡Ajá! – le instó a continuar.

Pues te confieso que no pude consentir el no lograrlo – confesó él determinante.

Ah, Archie nuestra historia de amor era imposible ¿verdad? – advirtió ella.

Ya ves que no tanto – sonrió depositando mas besos.

Mi amor – lo llamó entre gemidos.

Dime – respondió este, distrayéndose de su tarea.

Por qué no me dejaste que siguiera con mi vida como la tenía planeada – preguntó ella completamente excitada.

Sencillamente porque _**no pude dejar de amarte**_.

Fin

¿Quieren un epílogo? ¡Voten, voten!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XVII**

**Esposa, madre y una amorosa doctora**

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años desde que los esposos Cornwell se encontraron en Florida, estaban felices y los niños del hogar de Ponny fungían como sus hijos, Candy logró convertirse en pediatra, atendía en el hospital de chicago y se hacía cargo del Hogar cuando tenía su descanso. La señora Elroy ya se había acostumbrado a no interferir en la vida de aquellos dos, solo se les veía convivir con ellos los fines de semana, por unas horas, mientras la idea de cuidar niños desaparecía con los años, ella se dedicaba a cuidar a los malcriados niños de los Leagan y William Alexander, el hijo de Albert, quien se había atrevido a casarse con una doctora amiga de Candy.

Hola Tía, sabes ¿dónde se encuentra Sandy? – la saludó y al mismo tiempo le preguntó por su esposa.

Esta con Candy en su habitación, en realidad no sé que tanto hacen allá arriba – le contestó rápidamente sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

Gracias tía, adiós pequeño – le agradeció y después de darle un beso a su hijo se despidió.

Pasa sobrino – se despidió ella del mismo modo.

Candy y Sandy estaban platicando amenamente con la puerta entreabierta. Cuando Albert estaba por tocar.

Candy le vas a decir a Archie – preguntó ella intrigada.

Tarde o temprano lo va a saber, cuando comience a hacerse grande – dijo ella riendo.

Pues eso sí, pero va a ser feliz, lo sé – abrazó a Sandy.

Que sabes ¿qué? Feliz, pues sí lo será, pero delante de Terry, no lo sé – razonó ella sin meditarlo.

Sandy, fue un accidente, sólo que debes guardar el secreto – le pidió la rubia a la pelirroja.

Pero Candy, no puedes hacerme esto – respondió ella efusivamente.

Lo tendrás que hacer – le advirtió con la mirada.

Ni a Albert – sugirió Sandy.

¿Qué ocultará ese par? – murmuraba el rubio.

Albert se puede saber ¿qué haces espiando? – preguntó el castaño.

Archie me has asustado, espera y lo verás. ¿Que no debo saber señoras? - cuestionó el rubio enojado.

Albert… - exclamaron ambas señoras.

Estoy esperando – las urgió.

¿Qué sucede Albert? – cuestionó Archie sin entender a qué se refería.

¿Qué tiene que ver Terry? Con todo esto – inquirió sumamente molesto.

Terrence, ¿Candy debes decirme algo? – cuestionó a su esposa cuando oyó el nombre de Terrence.

Ni modos, nos atraparon – se sonrieron ambas.

¿Estamos esperando? – urgieron aquellos.

Terry está de gira y ayer que lo vi me sorprendí tanto que me desmayé, afortunadamente el chofer de la familia estaba cerca porque Sandy se encontraba de compras y me llevó al hospital, entonces el doctor me revisó y…

¡Apúrate Candy! – le urgió su marido.

Esperen, entonces el médico me dijo que estoy…- tomó un poco de aire.

Sí – la apuró.

Albert debes estar feliz, ¡serás papá! – dijo ella emocionada.

Otra vez – sonrió él pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció.

Digo abuelo, creo que me equivoqué – corrigió a tiempo.

Estoy esperando – informó Candy.

¿Qué esperas Candy? – la urgio nuevamente.

Mi amor, seremos padres – le informó.

¿De quién? ¿Un niño del hogar? – preguntó aún sin entender.

No Archie, despistado, Candy será madre muy pronto – tuvo que agregar Albert un poco decepcionado.

Embarazada, Candy estás embarazada, tendremos un bebé – exclamó efusivamente.

No, como vez me lo mandarán por paquetería – sugirió ella exasperada ya que Archie no entendía.

Candy – le reclamó.

Ay mi amor, cómo quieres que te lo diga – corrió a abrazarlo.

La tía abuela va a saltar de gusto – dijo Archie, ya que todos los años le repetía que quería un heredero y que no veía nada de ese asunto.

¿Crees que aún pueda? – pregunto Candy inocentemente.

Candy – la retó Albert con la mirada.

Jajajaj lo siento, se me salió – se disculpó ella mientras Albert y Sandy la felicitaban.

Bueno, al parecer mi linda esposa dará de que hablar muy pronto – comentó Archie muy alegre.

Al parecer a la tía abuela la llenaremos de niños ajenos – hizo una mueca de brujo malvado.

Pero estos cuatro años te divertiste – le soltó la rubia imitándolo.

Sólo yo, señora Cornwell – dijo él.

Bueno nos divertimos – la rubia sonrió y la besó.

Hey hey hey, aún estamos aquí – dijeron al unísono los Andley.

Ustedes qué, también se divirtieron, sólo que fueron aburridos y se conformaron con sólo un año – comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

Archie, qué indiscreto, nos vamos – refirió Albert llevándose a su esposa haciendo que los Cornwell emitieran sonora carcajada.

Pues apúrense – comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Has sido feliz Candy? – le preguntó su esposo.

Si Archie, no debieras preguntarlo, andando nos espera la familia – le ansió la rubia.

Candy apúrate – le gritó Sandy desde el jardín.

Allá vamos Sandy, Archie adelántate, me arreglaré un poco – le pidió de favor, quería quedarse sola.

Sí claro, te esperamos – le dijo y salió de allí.

¡Hola Candy! Ya nos enteramos de las buenas noticias – sonrió el rubio.

Un momento, ¿no han visto a Stear? – cuestionó la morena.

No Annie, ¿qué pasa con él? – cuestionó extrañada.

¡Qué extraño! Venía detrás de nosotros, ¿Anthony dónde dejaste a Stear? – subió la voz ante la mirada extraña de la rubia, definitivamente los chicos parecían unos chiquillos.

Creo que ..mmm lo perdí, ya vendrá – respondió Anthony como si hablasen de cualquier persona.

Anthony, es tu primo – regañó la morena al rubio.

Quería ver a Candy – expresó el rubio.

Alto, chicos, por favor me marean, ¿cómo han estado? – les preguntó la rubia un tanto divertida.

¿Estamos solos? – los tres se asomaron detrás de ella.

Sí, solitos, ¿han estado bien? – cuestionó la rubia.

Sí, mejor que nunca y ya nos enteramos del próximo bebé – sonrieron los tres chicos.

Ayer estuve con el hijo de Terry – sonrió Anthony.

¡Pero si aún no nace! – exclamó Candy.

Yo no dije que platicara con él en vivo – rodó los ojos.

Oigan ustedes dos, no planeaban esperarme – los reprendió Stear.

Jajaja perdón Stear, es que ya queríamos estar aquí y tú das muchas vueltas – se disculpó Anthony.

¡Hola Candy! – intentó tomarle la mano.

¡Hola Stear! Los chicos llegaron antes – le informó.

Sí Candy, ya sabes que suelen ser impacientes – comentó él cuando Anthony y Annie se le quedaron viendo.

Ya chicos, dejen de pelearse, saben me extraña que vengan a verme – comentó la rubia sentándose en la cama.

Bueno Candy no has puesto de tu parte – reclamó Annie.

Sí claro, cómo si todos me fueran a creer que veo fantasmas – sonrió por lo bajo.

Hey no somos fantasmas, somos espíritus – respondió Stear sublime.

Es lo mismo – sonrió Candy.

Candy – la llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Díganme chicos – respondió.

¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó Annie curiosa.

Si Annie lo soy – respondió ella sonriente.

Lo sabíamos Candy, además te lo mereces – sonrieron los tres.

Bueno, es hora de que nos cuentes cómo tomó la noticia Archie – sugirió Stear.

Está bien, pero en corto porque si no me tardaré mucho – sugirió Candy apresurada.

Bueno, bueno comienza – la apuraron los tres espíritus.

Mientras Candy y los chicos se hallaban desconectados de los que los demás hacían, Albert un poco contrariado se acercó a Archie.

Archie ¿dónde está Candy? Ya se tardó, no te parece – cuestionó Albert preocupado por la falta de su hija.

Espera iré a buscarla. Candy – la llamó pero no ella no lo oyó.

Eso es todo - concluyó la rubia.

Que cabezón es Archie, al fin celoso – suspiró Stear.

Pues sí Stear – afirmó ella.

Veélo por un lado, al menos sabrás que no pudo dejar de hacerlo – respondió Annie.

Candy – la llamarón al mismo tiempo Anthony, Stear y Archie.

Rápido chicos, váyanse, los veo después – sonrieron y se ocultaron a los lados del balcón.

¿Con quién hablas Candy? – preguntó Archie

Con nadie – respondió ella despidiéndose con una mano detrás de ella.

Decías que no pudiste dejar de hacerlo – emitió Archie la última frase que había escuchado.

Archie ya alucinas, sólo recordaba a Anthony, Stear y Annie – a decir verdad no mintió.

Ah sí, bueno eso es algo extraño – le dijo a Candy sonriendo.

Archie, no comiences, pareciera que no recuerdas nada – le reprochó para evitar ese cuestionamiento.

Anda vamos, porque si no, no me dejarás en paz – lo jaló de la mano para sacarlo de ahí.

Annie – la llamó Stear.

Sí - respondió el interpelado.

Se me olvidó algo – sonrió ante tal acontecimiento.

¿Qué cosa? – susurró la morena.

Decirle que su hijo se parecerá a mí – respondió Stear preocupado.

Ay Stear, sabes que no nos dejan hacer eso – lo reprendió.

Bueno, podría ser posible que le ayudara a deducirlo – soltó Stear feliz.

No Stear, sólo debemos ser felices por ella – lo reprendió y recomendó.

Ah sí, ¿por qué Annie? – preguntó Stear.

Porque Archie a pesar de todos y de él mismo no pudo dejar de amarla – respondió Annie con un suspiro, tomando de la mano a Anthony y Stear y comenzando a caminar por ese jardín que tantas veces los había visto pasar.

**Fin**


End file.
